Wandering Wolf
by Mizuni
Summary: Nightcry is part of a small wolf pack, moving about his easy life. But when he starts to lead a life of his own, he soon learns that the wild is unforgiving. reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Wolf

Chapter one

The territory was wide and wild. The young aspens had sprouted shriveled bright green leaves along side the tall white pines and yellow birches. The fields were a gold, purple flowers popping up between the heather and bushes as the ground moved from bare expanse to thinly wooded forest.

An old tall oak was the marker for the family. Its round and thick trunk matched only by its monstrous roots that curved and dug into the soft earth around long forgotten stones and rocks. The very top of the tree already had leaves upon it, the vegetation stretching like fingers, trying to grab any sunlight that baked on the wooded area.

It was early afternoon, the sun just making its way to its highest point in the sky. The heavens were a hard blue, the sunlight drenching the territory in a hot golden glow. Where it fell on the yellow leaves of the birches, the tops of the trees seemed to flicker like a small flame. Before long, the heat of the day would force the elk to run slow and the wolves slower, pushing the small family into the cool shadows of the Oak Den.

The tiny sounds of young life sounded like the sweet calls of songbirds. Their little chirps, together with their small grunts, were only heard by their parents and two older siblings of a later litter. The pack was young, only two winters old at the most, the oldest pups of the mating pair living through their first snowfall last season, before spring graced the land. The pack's winter home was over the snaking stream and small waterfalls, and it was there that two of the pair's last litter rested forever under the sun and moon.

Nightrun stretched in the heat of the growing day. Her black pelt was vivid, so dark that she looked like midnight in the form of a wolf. Her eyes are a dark brown, melting into her coat color so that it appeared she didn't have any eyes. Her form was slim, with thin long legs and small paws. She was built for speed. On the field she would lead hunts, running of the territory faster than any in her pack. Her mate, Heno, was of a different build. He lacked his mate's speed but Heno was bulky and strong. When Nightrun ran to attack elk, she would slow them down for Heno to finish them off. But the carefree days of lazy hunting were far behind the alpha pair. Their recent litter had survived their first few terrors of the new world they had been born into, but life was only going to get harder.

Nightrun rested in the shade cast by the tall old oak. Her new litter moved about lazily, already feeling the heat on their small little backs. All of them had dusky coats and didn't share their father's light grey fur. The two pups of the later litter also carried their mother's looks, something Heno had never been upset about.

Sunny was the oldest daughter of the pair, and beside her, her brother Nightcry paid careful attention to the new litter as the pups began to explore just out of the den. It was harder for Nightrun the first time she had bred with Heno. Then, it had just been the two of them hunting and caring for the pups. All four have survived until winter.

"Careful now," Nightcry was saying, using his paw to gently move his little sister Moondust close to the den mouth. The tiny sibling was dark like her older brother, but her name came from her bright grey eyes that seemed to shimmer silver like the full moon.

Nightrun picked up her head as Sunny came to sit beside her mother. The den reached a lip in the ground, a decline over the edge, which could be followed out onto the field where Heno was now. He had said earlier that the scent of wolf had caught his nose, and he had followed it out there. His mate hadn't noticed another wolf's scent. But if another wolf was in the area, it could mean big trouble for the new pups.

Moondust's littermates yawned as they made their way to the shade with her mother and sister Sunny. Nightcry made sure that Moondust made her way safety with the other three.

As the pack settled down to rest, Nightrun kept her eyes locked on the lip a few tail-lengths away. She expected to see Heno's grey ears over the side soon. It was late for the male to still be out alone.

"What did father say it was, again?" Sunny asked. Her tone was of boredom and not worry as she cranked her head to scratch behind an ear.

"Another wolf," the she-wolf's mother answered drily.

"That's a problem," Nightcry chirped in. His eyes gave all of his worries away. But his mother was less concerned about another wolf than she was about her mate, who was still out as the sun reached its highest point in the day.

"Only if it's really out there," Sunny replied.

"We're near that other wolf territory, the one with the alpha male Hawk. He doesn't like other wolves."

"We have always been here," Nightrun said. "I raised you two here with your other siblings and we never had any issue with Hawk or the others." Silence stretched between the older wolves, and for a moment ice cold claws gripped their bellies as they thought about the huge brute called Hawk. He owned the territory north of the little pack's birthing den. His pack was large and every day it seemed like he was expanding his territory.

A light wind had begun to stir around the wood. As it traveled over the lip, Nightrun caught the distance scent of elk and water, and fresh green things growing over the plains. As the wind died down, a pair of grey ears suddenly appeared over the lip, bouncing along as their carrier padded over the edge.

Heno's tongue was lopping from his mouth, the rim of skin around his mouth stained red. His belly was round and plump with fresh meat, enough to feed the whole new litter of pups.

The father walked up to his family with a high tail, and Nightrun greeted him first. She whined and licked his chops, waging her tail like a hunter's dog that found a wolf trail. Her excitement roused the pups from their dozing, and one by one the new litter crowded around their father's lowered face to lick and urge the brute to regurgitate his meal. Heno's stomach lurched and the ungraceful sound of retching brought with it a heap of partly digested meat for the new litter.

Heno lifted his head as the pups drove in, ripping and tearing the sloppy mess from the pile, fighting one another to get the most. Some backed away and waited the way an omega might, slowing their family their growing personality.

Sunny and Nightcry waited their turn to be noticed. When their father came near, they cried and rolled onto their sides to show their respect for the strong alpha. Heno's kind nature gave his older pups loveable licks and calls that excited the whole pack, even the feeding younger littler.

Finally, the events calmed down. Clouds had begun to push on the light wind, bringing some white and fluffy and other dark and hard. Nightrun was glad for the break in the sunshine from time to time to cool her heated back.

"So?" Nightcry pressed Heno after the pups had finished their meal and settled inside the den to rest. "Did you find another wolf?" The idea had first scared the young brute, but suddenly he was hoping his father had found one, a female, unattached and wandering. But Heno shook his head.

"No, guess I was wrong. Better safe to follow it though. I finished off a sick calf for the pups for the meal. It was roaming around just outside of Hawk's land, but his packs' scents were stale." That had been surprising. Hawk was crazy about keeping his pack lands. The only way to take over the pack would be from the inside out because there was no way in.

Nightcry nodded, crestfallen. He lowered his head to rest it on his paws. He knew he and his father would be remarking the territory come evening, and his sister might even come if Nightrun wishes her too, but Sunny was usually left behind to watch the new litter. The idea of following his father around brought unnatural hated feelings toward Heno. For a moment, the tainted words confused Nightcry. His father had always been kind to him. He and Sunny were even allowed to feed the pups and mark the territory, but it didn't seem like Nightcry's place.

As evening fell, the older son and his father slipped away from the den as his sister and mother stayed behind with the pups that were now sleeping below ground. The night was warm, but the stars were scattered as clouds pushed over them, covering them from view. Pack life seemed easy in Nightcry's position. He could do what he wanted so long as it was in his parents' boundaries, and only his mother was particularly strict with him and his siblings. But the idea of watching his sisters and brothers like a pup keeper bothered him.

The pair padded at the edge of the territory, where the land started to merge with the plains and the trees became less and less. Heno stopped, sniffing around the bushes and small roots of the saplings for any other wolves that might have dared to mark over him. When the alpha seemed content, he lifted a leg and sprayed a landmark he had chosen. The scent was strong and bitter, and Nightcry followed his father, breaking away to travel up the north side while his father worked on the south side. The idea was that they would meet up behind the den and walk back together. But for a moment, as Nightcry lifted his leg to spray a stone or bush, he thought about leaving. Running free without having to watch pups or answer to his mother and hunt only for himself sounded like a better life. It could only be matched by finding a receptive female and breeding with her.

The idea made the young male's mouth water with excitement and legs tremble with the urge to get moving, but it was quickly washed away. He had a family here, one that would keep him forever. But leaving would be risky. If he wanted to get back into the pack after leaving, his father would have to decide it he wanted him to join again or not. Birth meant you were in, and as a pup you were freed from responsibility.

Nightcry moved on, bending to spray again. He would be far behind his father now. His daydreaming had slowed his down. Suddenly, though, the wolf's nostrils flared. Paw prints in the soft earth caught his dark eyes. His gaze followed them, their trail leaded out of the territory and into the dangerous wilderness beyond. The scent that lingered over them was stale and old, but from them Nightcry could tell their master was a young female. But she was gone now; he doubted he would ever see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Greya walked briskly through the night, pausing every few strides to glance over her shoulder. She managed to escape from the pack's territory before they discovered her. If only she had known they had pups and she would have stayed away. It wasn't until she dared to press deeper that she realized her mistake. If any of the pack had noticed her they would have certainly killed her. Wolves were protective of their pups.

The young female had made bad judgments before. If it wasn't for her poor pick in friends she would still be with her family, prowling through the territory of her pack and marking it to keep it safe, but that was a past long lost. Greya was now alone, traveling mostly by day and resting by night. Her fear of being caught, though, kept her at a steady pace. It wasn't until the dawn woke the landscape in a ribbon of morning colors did the young grey female find cover to rest in. She panted heavily with exhaustion. The last time she had had a good meal seemed like seasons ago, back when she hunted with a strong pack. Now she was forced to pick off rabbits, f she could catch them.

Grey rested her head on her paws and sighed. What a life it was of a wandering wolf.

When Greya opened her soft golden eyes it was past midday. Clouds were gathering in the south, moving briskly on a hot late summer wind. In the shade of browning brambles and heather, the grey female yawned, looking over the dusty fields and plains where the elk herded. She was in need of a good meal, but hunting a large elk alone was asking for trouble, and calves were well protected in the herds. Sitting up, the she-wolf dusted her coat with a quick shake and started to nose the ground for the sign of rabbit or other small animals. Her paws skimmed over the top of the ground, kicking up small dust clouds that swirled around her paws. This part of the land was in desperate need of rainfall, and by late evening it would be here.

There was little cover in the fields. This part of the land would swoop up and slowly begin to change to dense forest up the mountains where the rain fell the most, and the snow too during winter. But it was around this area, where the elk gathered to give birth and raise their calves that most wolves raise families. Only some could afford to stay all year round. Many, in fact, moved to winter dens in dense forests, but didn't dare make the journey up the mountainside with pups. Greya could remember trotting to the winter site with her family during her second winter. She had carried her little sister Daisy there, back when the pack functioned as one. Once in the new area, she would watch the pups with her mother and aunts while most of the older males set out to remark their land. It was easier to enjoy a harsh winter with friends and family surrounding you.

Grey paused as her nose caught the scent of a rabbit trail. It was old, but it could lead to a borrow somewhere, and borrows with rabbits, at this time of year, meant offspring. In her state Grey wouldn't be able to catch them, the younger ones were too fast, but digging them out should be easy enough.

_Could also wait for the rain to drowned them all_, she thought.

She followed the trail with her nose skimming the ground. From time to time, she would snort to release the dust and dirt that wafted up her nostrils as she sniffed. Her walk brought her to defined holes in the ground that heather tried to hide. The scents here were stronger, and Greya went to work picking a victim. She didn't want to waste energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nightcry watched the clouds push in from the south. The birch trees waved in the hot wind that blew the clouds on, bunching them together so that they looked bruised and dark. Before long, the sky would break open and the heaven would sob tears of joy onto the thirst fields.

The pups were already in the den with Sunny. The alphas had left just before the wind picked up to hunt. It was late in the day for a hunt with a storm on the way, but Nightcry didn't bother to put his ideas into the pot.

Suddenly, Sunny appeared from underground. She yawned and came to lie just out of reach from her brother. Her dark eyes looked off in the distance at some unknown target.

"Do you remember them?" she said softly.

Her brother glanced in her direction. "Who?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

Sunny sat up and gave her brother a sour look. "Our littermates."

"Hardly, I can't even remember their voices anymore."

"But you spent half your life with them," Sunny retorted. Nightcry could see the anger in her eyes. She got upset over the stupidest things.

"Great Black!" he cried. "Forgive me if I've gone on with my life." He turned his face away, staring at the ground. He heard Sunny snort and roll on her side, facing away from him.

The conversation had thrown off what little of a good mood Nightcry had had. Now he was frustrated and a little irate with himself. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed his time with his littermates, but they perished in last year's winter. That had been a hard time, and he had tried to forget about it. This year, with more pups to feed and watch would be an even harder one. Because not only might some of them die, it would be impossible for Nightcry to forget them. He had been young when his littermates passed into the sky but now he was older.

Silence between Nightcry and his sister lasted until their parents returned. Their mouths were bloody and hanging from Heno's mouth were two small rabbits. Of course they wouldn't be for sharing. The pups came first. So he watched his father slip down the hole where he was greeted with loud yips and tender squeals of joy.

Nightcry rested his head on his paws, ready to watch the heavens split in two. He was hoping for a strong storm, one he could watch for more than a few moments before getting bored. There had to be a more exciting life than this.

Nightrun padded up to Sunny and gave her a lick between the ears before settling beside her son. It must have made Sunny jealous because she moved closer, despite being angry with her brother. And for a time, the three were quiet; looking at the darkening sky and the way the wind whipped the tall grasses and bushes on the field. From their high advantage, they could look out on the fields and even spot a few cow elks trotting up to the herd hiding beneath a crop of low growing saplings.

When Heno reappeared, Nightrun took her time with the pups, relieving her daughter and mate to rest without worry.

Nightcry moved his paws uneasily in the dirt as his father stretched and yawn beside him, lying where his mate had been only moments before. Sunny remained close, but facing away from the brutes, dozing as the wind cooled her fur.

There had been something he had wanted to talk to his father about since discovering the lone female's scent trail last night. It wasn't too often he had asked Heno about being a loner and looking for a mate. That seemed like a territory he couldn't tread, more because he feared his mother's reaction not his father's. But with Nightrun in the den to sooth the pups, and Sunny barely listening, Nightcry decided to ask.

"Father," he began softly, "what was it like, as a loner?"

The question didn't seem to catch Heno off guard. He pondered for a moment before answering. "It was different," he finally said. "I enjoyed being free from pack duties for only a short time, before I felt lonely." His confession came at his son in an even tone, but Nightcry suspected much more emotion from his father. But Heno went on, "I traveled up the mountainside and into the dense forests at the top looking for strays like myself. It took months before Nightrun and I met each other. And it took even longer to trust one another."

"Did you fight for her?" Nightcry couldn't help himself. He was a poor fighter and the thought of fighting for a female made pups seem not worth the extra effort.

"Only one stood in our way," Heno replied, surprising his son by using 'our' instead of 'my.' "He was easily discouraged after a short tussle, and he left me and Nightrun alone."

A moment of courage made Nightcry ask his final question. "Was it worth it?"

Heno turned his wise and young grey face to look at his son with a warm smile and eyes full of so much love Nightcry thought his father might burst with pride. "Every breath," Heno said softly. "It was worth every breath."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Greya padded through the territory leading up the mountainside. The ground was cool and sloshed under her paws. After the heavy storm last night, the whole area seemed to relax in the warmth the sun brought, instead of the baking heat of the days before. It was easier to walk longer too. Greya had satisfied herself with a few rabbits she had caught on the way, but felt complete for the first time since her banishment. She could feel a new dawn rising for her.

The mountainside was steep. Rocks clung to its sides but looked unsteady from below. The wind picked up near the top, whipping at the few bundles of grass that hung on for dear life. Besides that it was barren, but dangerous. Greya started slowly, stepping gingerly through the loose rocks and pebbles at the base of the mountain and made her way up. She felt unbalanced but padded on anyway, determined to reach the top. She had been born around the fields, the valley of the mountain if you will. It was lush and didn't seem to hold as much snow in winter, making it a good place for raising pups. But at the top of the mountainside, to the very south of the fields and light wooded areas, the loners roamed. Pairs could be found, from what Greya's mother had once told her, but none could raise pups at the top. None seemed to make it.

By the middle of the mountainside and Greya was growing tired. She panted as she tried to leap from boulder to boulder, seeing the cliff edge closer and closer. Going up was hard enough, but Greya couldn't imagine going back down.

Finally, as the sun reached its highest point in the day, Greya clawed over the lip of the cliff edge, pulling herself up. She wobbled a bit and lay down in the shape of a bunch of heather to cool herself. Nearby rippled a shallow pool of water. It seemed out of place, but the young female didn't mind it, it kindly quenched her thirst. Once she felt strong enough, Greya padded to the top of the hills where she could see over all of the land below her. Another mountain peak, whose side gradually included, lay before her and fields even more barren then what she had left behind. In truth, the valley seemed lush compared to what she was seeing now.

_I guess that's why only the strays live here._

She decided it was best to travel as far as she could before nightfall, to learn where the elk roamed and where the wolves would leave her be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was another day of hunting and pup sitting. Nightcry loved to hunt, but watching his younger litter was boring. They were always wandering off or complaining about something. Ever since the talk with his father before the storm, the life in his pack was like dust in the wind. It just seemed pointless. If he looked at it like an adult, Nightcry would know that it was getting him ready for a life of his own, but he couldn't wait anymore.

The need to be free was stronger than ever. He wanted to lead his pack hunting and marking, and feed his pups, not his brothers or sisters.

The young black male stood up, shaking his pelt as his sister Sunny returned with extra food in her belly for the pups. She bent her head for the new litter to lick her chops, making her stomach lurch and that not-to-delightful retching sound followed. The pups fought with one another for the best pieces, while Nightcry slipped away.

He used the long way to leave the Oak Den, padding down the slope and into the nest of yellow birches and short trees. He stayed at a steady trot, his ears moving to pick up any sound from behind him. He didn't want to get caught but he was leaving, and he might never come back.

Nightcry took a sharp turn to the left and started to go around the back of the den. He could just make out the cries of his young siblings as he slipped behind and then away from the den he had been born at a year ago. He was aiming for the trail the she-wolf had taken.

The rain had washed most of the scent away, and even the prints were gone but Nightcry was sure the female was following a straight path and set out after her.

By the time Nightcry stopped tracking the young female, it was past twilight. A sliver of moon could be seen through the parted clouds, showing the ground with what little light it could cast. The stars were hardly visible through the thick cloud cover, and after a time the moon too disappeared, making the night dark and full of shadows.

Nightcry had never noticed how small the world seemed at night. He knew he should rest, but the very thought of standing still scared him, so he pressed on. His sight was poor, he discovered, in the dark. It wasn't horrible, he could make out movement, but it was nothing like the bright outlines the day brought. His fear of what the night could hide frustrated him. He was on his own now. It was time to stop fearing the dark.

It was early morning when the young black wolf awoke with a start. His dark eyes blinked in the bright sunlight cast by the morning star glowing over the territory. His sudden awareness made him uneasy as the feel of someone nearby sunk in.

Nightcry jumped to his paws, his fur standing up. He felt another pelt brush his as he stood making his nerves quake. Whirling around, he spotted a small bundle of grey fur rolled in a ball. It was curled up to where Nightcry has once been, but now it stirred and a small head rose from its thick center. A tiny wolf pup stared at the older male, its clear blue eyes confused but comforted at the sight of an adult. It stood after Nightcry, wagging its little tail in greeting.

Nightcry stepped back. His eyes scanned the bushes around him, hoping the wolf's parents weren't nearby. They would strip him of his pelt if they saw him with their pup.

"What are you doing here?" Nightcry made himself ask. He hoped the pup understood. The younger brute was older than Nightrun's newest litter and should be able to have a short conversation with another wolf at the very least,

The grey pup blinked. "Lost," he said, a whimper escaping his mouth. "Can I stay with you?"

Nightcry sighed. This would put him off the she-wolf's trail, but he had to help the pup. It wasn't right to leave him out here. "I'll help you find your parents," the black make promised. He calmed himself with a few good and deep breathes, knowing that the pup's parents wouldn't be too thrilled when they found Nightcry with him. "What does you den look like?"

The grey pup looked at his paws with a creased brow, thinking hard. "It's below rocks," he yipped. "You can see the whole territory from the hill."

_That isn't much to go by_, Nightcry thought.

"There's a broken tree behind the rocks," the pup then added.

"What's your name?"

"Chase." The pup wagged his tail again, smiling.

Nightcry nodded and started to nose the ground. He caught a faint scent of the tail Chase had come by and started to follow it back toward the direction he must had traveled in the night. As they walked, with Chase trotting beside him, the pup had a never-ending stream of questions.

"What's your name? Are you a loner? Papa says loners eat cubs. Have you seen a hunter before? My papa has, he said he ripped his leg right off! Are you a good hunter?"

Nightcry tried to keep his thoughts following Chase's trail back toward the pup's territory, but he was growing impatient with all of the talking. It was no wonder Chase got lost. He probably saw something and ran straight after it.

It was just reaching mid-day when Nightcry and Chase came across a mostly eaten carcass of an elk. Ravens and crows had already alighted on the ribs sticking out of the side, picking away what was left from the whitening bones. The kill couldn't be more than a day old, Nightcry rationalized. He could pick up many wolf scents, but they were mingled. Chase, though, seemed to recognize some of them. He happily started away from the kill and toward a low-rise hill in the distance. It looked like a mountain the closer the two got, and Nightcry was beginning to realize he was entering Chase's Papa's territory, and Papa was obviously the alpha male.

As Chase started to climb the incline, Nightcry paused at the base and watched his progress. There was no way he was going to walk right up to an alpha's den, unless he wanted to loose his ears and tail. But Chase couldn't understand Nightcry's hesitance.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, half way up. "Papa will want to meet you."

"I bet he will," Nightcry muttered under his breath. "I'll just watch you get to the top and head out. I have—" A heavy body flung itself into Nightcry's side, knocking him straight off his paws. His right flank slammed on the hard ground, forcing his breath right out of his lungs in a painful stab in his side. As he tried to recover himself, a dark silhouette outlined by the hot sun grew a shadow over Nightcry's pitch pelt. A growl ripped through the other wolf's throat.

"Here to kill my cubs, are you?" he accused. "I'll kill you!"

Nightcry's breath returned in time for him to shout, "No wait! I came to return him!"

"Right, and rabbits fly!" The male rested his huge paws on Nightcry's chest and leaned in with a menacing snarl, showing all of his pure white fangs and healthy pick gums.

"Lockit wait!" The male stopped and raised his head, flicking his ears toward a beautiful snow-white she-wolf, prancing down the side of the hill. Three pairs of small eyes looked over the edge, one of them, Nightcry could tell, was Chase.

The she-wolf walked straight up to the male pressed all his weight onto the loner's chest, making it hard to breath.

"Let him go. I saw him return Chase to us," the female reasoned. She forced her mate off of Nightcry with a gentle nudge in the side. Reluctantly, Lockit stepped back and allowed Nightcry to stand up, shaking the dirt from his pelt and panting to regain his breath. "I'm sorry stranger. Our cubs are our blood, and so we wish to protect them."

Nightcry nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come here."

Lockit, the large grey alpha, snorted. "Right you are!" he snapped.

"But Chase was lost and I couldn't leave him by the Uplands."

The alpha male didn't respond, but his mate did. "Thank you for returning him to us. If there is anything we can do for you…"

"Snowbird!" Lockit scowled. "Don't show any kindness to this loner. He knows where our den it now. He might come in the night and try—"

"Nonsense," his mate snapped. "This brute saved Chase from a lonely death. We should thank him."

Nightcry was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way to conversation was turning. He didn't want to pit mates against one another, and decided that all he need was a little information and he would be on his way. "Actually," he said focusing the alphas' attention back on him, "have you seen a female wandering around, toward the Uplands?" There was a moment of silence before Snowbird shook her soft head of white fur.

"None," she replied gently. "Friend of yours?"

"Kind of." With his question answered, Nightcry was about to make a hasty retreat when Chase's high-pitched voice sounded from the top of the hill.

"Bye Nightcry!" he called. "Thanks for walking me home!"

At the mention of his name, the alpha male's eyes seemed to soften and he looked at the loner with new eyes and a whole new face. He no loner seemed threatening in anyway, except his size.

"Nightcry? Your mother must be Nightrun. I see her sometimes," Lockit said.

Nightcry blinked. He wondered, just for a second, if this was the male his father had to fight to get rights to have Nightrun as a mate. But Lockit didn't look like a push over. There was no way Heno would win against him. "She is," the black male barked softly. He wasn't sure of the connection his mother and this alpha had, but there was little time to find out. By now, the ghostly female would be days ahead of him. "I'm sorry, but I must go. May your pack prosper."

"Thank you," Snowbird smiled.

"Take care," Lockit said warmly.

"Come back soon!" Chase cried from his den again. Nightcry smiled at the three of them, and nodded to the hesitant other cubs of Lockit and his mate. But quickly, he was running over the territory, back to where he had woken hoping the she-wolf wasn't too far ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Greya bent down to lap up the cool water from the pool just at the top of the mountainside. It was the only water she could find up here. A dusty dried riverbed was all that was left of a once flowing section of water over the territory, but it was bare now. Even after the rains, it wouldn't refill. It was no wonder pairs couldn't raise families up here, there wasn't even water. But there was food; plenty of elk herds had traveled up this way to be free from the preying packs below on the lush plains. Although many herbs returned to the plains to give birth, two large groups remained most of the year. Greya had been lucky enough to find both while first treading the territory. But she had found other groups of animals too.

Wolves were everywhere. It was hard to walk a day without seeing at least three. Greya couldn't imagine so many wolves without mates or even territories would last long, but they were experienced and even knew the best places to wait for elk to walk their way, like the pool. That was where Greya was waiting now.

There was heavy growth of soft brown grasses all around the pool. It was enough for the pale she-wolf to hide in. It was best in the evening, when the sun had passed its highest point in the day so that Greya wouldn't get too hot waiting for prey to come her way.

Tonight though, she was looking for something smaller than elk. As she waited, the grasses quivered in front of her and a large hare hopped to the edge of the pool, slurping up the cooling water. A moment later and it would be hanging from Greya' jaws. She leaped forward and chased the hare down, following its every turn and dash through thickly growing bushes. She raised her head after the chase, the rabbit dangling nimbly from her mouth.

The sun was setting over the lonely territory the loners lived on. In the west, the great ball of fire rested atop the plains below the mountainside, drowning the territories in a blood bath of red. The first few leaves of fall were alighted in flames, catching the sun's dying rays and flickering like a forest fire.

Greya sighed. Her meal was finished and the bones picked clean of meat and marrow. She was satisfied, for the moment, with her body's needs. The only thing she lacked now, was a friend. She had eaten and drank her fill and she was still alone, no one near to talk to or to trust. The wolves out here kept their distance, even though most of them were males. They weren't, it appeared, interested in starting families.

_They like being alone. They can do it, but I can't._ The very thought of life alone, for the rest of her life, made the female's head fall on her paws and watch the last rays of the boiling sun fade into darkness, a mere claw of the moon appeared shortly after, glowing white like freshly fallen snow. The stars slowly faded into place, twinkling ice cold from their places in the sky. They were there forever, but at least they had each other.

Greya rolled onto her side and sighed again. There couldn't be a worse life than bring forced to be a loner. If you chose it, it was different. But Greya hadn't wanted it. Her brother wanted it for her. If Hawkeye hadn't become alpha, she would still be licking the pups to sleep each night, watching them grow like her aunts had once for her.

_A pack_. The words were like the sweet sound of spring birds. Wolves belonged in a pack. Those that couldn't live in one by choice couldn't really be wolves. They were lost in some way, like a pup alone in the territory.

Morning brought no better feelings of her situation, but Greya had to put her thoughts and feelings aside to survive. She had to hunt and find water without getting in anyone's way. The wolves out here were unforgiving, and she couldn't risk a fight. So the day began like the one before. Greya went to the peak of the mountain and drank and then followed rabbit trails until midday. She was unlucky this day, and tracked on an empty stomach. She returned to the peak to drink and waited for what seemed like hours for prey to come her way to drink, but there was no movement. Finally, as the sun was setting on another day, Greya trotted down the side, away from the pool and peak, toward the barren fields. She crossed the dried riverbed and headed for the burned part of the mountaintop. It was on the side of a steeply rising hill where the remains of a lush forest stood. The trees that were still standing were bare and ashy grey. A few saplings were trying to replace what had been lost, but many didn't make it through the last winter.

It was here that a great hunter prowled. Greya had seen him a few times during the day and had watched his speed and strength as he took down a cow elk himself. She had never seen it before. The male would eat his fill and then leave the rest for the next day. He would continue this until the carcass was gone, and then he would hunt again. Greya was sure he didn't feed at night, after eating so well during the day. She was hoping she could pick on a carcass without him knowing.

There was a fresh scent of death on the air, followed by the warm tang of freshly spilt blood. Greya quickened her speed, not forgetting to keep an eye out for the hunter in case he suddenly appeared. But as she closed the distance between her and the fallen elk, all was quiet and as it should be.

She stepped forward, letting the smell of the kill make her mouth water. She couldn't remember how long ago it had been since she had eaten something other than rabbits. Since her brother chased her away, but when was that?

Greya pushed the thoughts aside and forced her face in through the hole in the stomach. Her mouth clamped down on fresh meat that she gnawed and tore at, swallowing large chunks that could barely fit down her throat without her choking. Before long, her lips and throat were stained red from burrowing through the elk's ribs to get to the inners of the kill. Through all of this, with the strong scent of blood and meat intoxicating her, Greya didn't notice the large dark brute coming up behind her. She pulled her head out to lick her chops, catching the male's scent just before he pounced, but by then it was too late.

The male's large paws forced Greya onto her back. Her legs sprawling in the air in her surprise, the male pressed his weight on her chest to keep her there.

"Thought you could steal from me?" he hissed.

"I—I didn't…I'm sorry..." her voice was fading from her mouth the more she tried to explain herself.

"Not yet," the male growled. "This should teach you!" He reared back with his jaw spread wide, coming down on Greya. She closed her eyes and pinned her ears back, bracing herself for the blow. Suddenly, though, the weight on her chest eased. She heard a thud nearby and scuffling as if a fight had broken out. Slowly, the she-wolf opened her eyes and watched as the dark brute fought against a wolf so black she could hardly see him in the night. The two were evenly matched, with the intruder's pitch pelt making it easier for it to hide in the shadows, and the hunter male whose strength almost took Greya's life.

The two wolves ripped fur and clawed at each other's faces. Their fangs snapped close to their throats when, finally, the hunter turned and fled. His speed was of fear, his tail between his legs and eyes wild as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance, swallowed by the night.

Greya stood by the kill, waiting for the black wolf to appear. It turned to her, its eyes so dark she couldn't be sure if it had any. It moved closer to her, but the female stepped back.

"Who are you?" she asked, guarded.

"I am Nightcry," the black wolf replied. It was a he, carrying a scent Greya could just remember.

She took another step back. "Did you follow me because I went on your territory?" She could remember her near escape from the pack with young pups. She had been so sure of her exit that no one would find her. But why follow her so far?

"I did, because I wanted to see you," Nightcry growled softly. The night was ending, the claw of moon drifting behind the mountainside and the stars fading into the blue day. The yellow sun came from the east, giving Greya a better look at Nightcry as the golden light swam over his midnight-black fur. Dark brown eyes glittered in the morning light, staring at Greya with something that looked like hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nightcry watched, holding his breath, as the golden rays of the sun tipped the female's soft grey pelt making it glow. She looked unreal with beauty, like a golden ghost standing before him. Her eyes were a light honey brown rimmed with gold, which Nightcry could only see by the morning light.

He blinked himself back into reality, remembering that she hadn't yet made it clear whether or not she would trust him. But even after fighting the male, the female was wary of him.

"Please," Nightcry whimpered, "what is your name?"

"Greya," the grey she-wolf answered, keeping her gaze locked on the black brute. The female's stance was guarded. Nightcry took a step forward but the other wolf only growled in protest. He stopped and waited for her to except him. But as the long seconds dragged on, Nightcry was beginning to feel a pang of sick nervousness reeking fear scent from his body.

"Go," Greya suddenly said. Her eyes narrowed into brown slits, shining as the sun cast its honey rays over her face. "Get out of here!"

Her snarl made Nightcry jump back, but he refused to leave. What was she trying to do? Was this a test? "I will not go," he replied. He took another step forward and the two squared their shoulders. Greya was strong of heart; not easily brought down. But something in her eyes showed the fear she wasn't trying to feel.

Nightcry relaxed. He tipped his head and lowered his tail, trying to make the she-wolf see him as a friend. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want? Did Hawkeye send you?" Her voice turned from a strong bark to a whimper. It was then that Nightcry could see her trembling.

"I don't know a Hawkeye," he promised, speaking softly. Whoever Hawkeye was, Greya was terrified of him and briefly Nightcry wondered if he should be too, although he knew nothing of the wolf.

The grey she-wolf relaxed her shoulders. It had been only a moment ago she seemed to remember the black male from his territory. So why did she mention a wolf not even part of his pack?

Finally, the tension around the two wolves started to burn off, like the mist against the sun in early morning. Slowly, Greya's protective stance turned to only caution of this unknown male, rather than knowing him as a foe.

"I have only come in search of you…because I wanted to meet you." The brute's words sounded weak.

"And why would that be?" Still the female pressed him for information.

_Females! They can never let something be, just like Sunny!_

"I…I guess I don't really know…" Nightcry's voice trailed off. In truth, he used Greya as a reason for running away. So now he meet her, and she wasn't in the mood for company. His journey felt like a waste.

"Thank you," Greya suddenly growled softly.

"For what?"

"For fighting that hunter off. I should have been more careful, but he would have surely killed me if you hadn't fought like Grey." She mentioned the god of the grey pelt. Nightcry often spoke of Black as a youngster, the god of his black coat.

The brute gave a weak smile, proud to be mentioned in the same sentence as another wolf's god. "You're welcome."

It was five days since Nightcry met Greya at an elk carcass, about to be killed by another wolf. After her uneasiness about the newcomer passed, the two wolves found the day easier to bear with another. Their routine was usually undisturbed. By night they rested apart and in the early morning hours they met up. Usually, words didn't cross between them and they would walk in silence until the sun rose. It wasn't rude, Nightcry decided, when Greya would slip off to be on her own. He guessed she had been a loner for some time, and company could overwhelm her. And if she were still around by noon, they would try their luck at hunting big game, keeping in mind the other hunters.

It was after an unsuccessful afternoon of hunting that the pair found themselves atop the mountain overlooking the valley below. The small pool of fresh water, one of the only bodies of water up there, rippled in the later noon sun. It's surface shined like a million diamonds, as if stars had fallen from the night sky of yesterday and plated themselves on the tipping waves.

Nightcry was quiet as his eyes scanned the plains and hills below him. His gazed rested on a blurry speck in the direction of his birth den. He wondered how much Moondust, young of his younger sisters, had grown. Was his father as strong as after? Had Sunny noticed his absence?

A small sigh escaped his partly opened jaws as memories of home flooded over him. He had made it to his goal of finding Greya, but there was no path after that. He was lost.

Out of the corner of his dark eyes he saw Greya's head turn to him. She followed his gaze to the dark speck in the valley, to the east of the plains. He noticed her look away in something that looked like regret.

"What's wrong?" Nightcry asked. His own voice seemed unnatural after a prolonged silence.

"My pack is down there," the grey she-wolf whispered. She picked her head up, looking beyond what the brute thought was his parents' territory, to the blue mountains due north.

"Mine too." His answer wasn't without sympathy.

"At least you weren't forced to leave."

Forced to leave? The very idea of a wolf deserving to vanish from pack lands was unreal. What could this kind and caring female have done to be given such a fate?

"You mean kicked out? But why?" Nightcry was suddenly very interested in discovering Greya's story. But at the same time he feared the answer. Something inside of him was aching with nervousness. He pushed the thought away.

"It's a long story," Greya said. She stood and started away from the edge back onto the barren wide and open lands they had both found themselves in.

Nightcry jumped up and followed her. "Well," he barked, "we have time on our side." Greya stopped to face him. "No pup-sitting or territory marking to get in our way."

"Don't you get it?" Greya snapped. The black male blinked in surprise. "I didn't want this life! I was happy watching pups and marking the land. I wanted that life, not this! Not this meaningless walk of a loner!"

"I…Greya I'm sorry." Nightcry watched as the she-wolf looked away, her face contorted in grief. She broke away a second later and started to sprint down into the swooping area of the mountaintop, toward the dry riverbed.

Nightcry did not follow. His eyes stayed on her fading body until she was gone, heading back to where they had first met. His heart heavy, the young male stayed by the pool's rippling edge until the sun setting in ribbons of blood red, painted the curling clouds in it's bloody affair. When the first stars were visible, Nightcry followed Greya's path. He found her at her sleeping patch eyelids droopy and gaze forlorn.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said softly. He settled down beside her, pressing his side against her flank to comfort her. Greya buried her muzzle in his shoulder.

"I know," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Early morning found two shapes huddled against one another. Their coats were tipped in dew making their forms sparkle in the warming rays. The grey female rustled in her sleep and roused from dark dreams a moment later.

Greya's limbs were tight as she stretched off her drossiness. But beside her Nightcry was still fast asleep, his nose twitching. The she-wolf couldn't hide her soft smile as she looked at the male with warm and friendly thoughts. He was the only one she had now. Her brother had probably killed their younger siblings in order to keep his father's line from spreading in the pack. To think of such young souls being murdered shook the good feelings of the day away.

Greya left her companion and made her way to the pool of fresh water near the top of the hill that overlooked the valley below. It was one of the only areas up here that had fresh water. The walk took most of the morning at the she-wolf's slow pace. Her mind was full of things, swirling around her head. If she hadn't walked the path many times before she might have gotten herself lost, but her paws in the way.

The grey wolf paused at the water's edge. She bent her neck and lapped at it's gleaming surface as the sun continued to rise behind her. She could feel the heat on her back but it was welcomed. Her fur was still damp after the dew that had coated it, and now it would be able to dry.

Greya sighed, a heavy sound that made her whole body shake with the effort. She was beginning to feel responsible for the events that led her to this cruel fate. It felt right to blame her brother, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

The day her life changed had started like any other. Her father Hawk had assigned the morning duties and gathered a hunting party for the cooling afternoon hours. It was only early summer then. Rain still pelted the hunting grounds without warning throughout the days and slowly the pack was beginning to feel the gradual change from late spring into summer. The heat would soon make hunting nearly impossible at noon.

Greya was left with her mother and young siblings as the rest of the pack followed the huge brown and grey alpha onto the hunting plains. Surrounding the den great pines stretched overhead, giving cool shade to the cubs as they played. This day pup sitting was mainly Greya's job. Her mother had been weaker after this litter and rested as often as she could.

Morning passed into noon, and thus into evening before the hunting party returned. With them had been three of Greya's siblings. The oldest was Hawkeye. He was as large as his father but darker. Rusty reds traveled along his flanks and shades of brown brushed his pelt. Grey tipped black then covered the rest of him. And like his father he had shimmering golden eyes like an eagle. He was two years older than Greya and she had shared her nest with two others that weren't nearly as large or strong looking as their older brother.

Among the hunting party was the elderly beta male Greytooth, who had seen as many battles as white scars that crissed-crossed all over his ash pelt. His stories were the highlight of the night; when the pack would settle down to listen to his battle lore. Apart from Hawk himself, the pack had two other members, a brother and a sister who weren't born into the pack. They were found the summer after Hawkeye's first winter, starving and sick pups. Hawk had taken them in as his own. The brother then served as the omega of the pack, and his sister one of the most respected hunters.

Such a large pack required more land to grow and expand on. Hunting was the main issue for Hawk at the time, and being two years old and highly capable of understand such things Greya was often apart of meetings her father would hold for Hawkeye and Greytooth. So the time came for a heavy decision. The hunting grounds hadn't been contoured before. Small patches of territory were claimed for small families and packs, but Hawk's pack, being so large, was in need of meat often.

"Why not just take the land, father?" Hawkeye growled one night. Greya was among those at the meeting. This time her mother was present which meant that it was serious.

"Because law dictates the hunting grounds should be shared by all packs in the valley," Hawk retorted. He gave his son a cold glare.

"If I may, Alpha." Greytooth's voice cracked, as if often did. His alpha turned to him with an air of respect and nodded the old wolf on. "It's possible that we could claim more land under the mountains here and hunt sparingly until the land can provide for us."

"But that could take years!" Hawkeye snapped. "Our cubs will be dead by then."

"The only other option is to travel with the herds to the Uplands and then to Ridge Top," Greya said. "The mountaintop is not kind to wolves but we know for a fact that herds hide there in winter."

"We should take the hunting grounds and let the other packs choose for themselves if they want to fight us for it or leave."

"They can't fight us. The largest pack is the one up on the hill by the High Oak, and it only has two full adults."

"Then they shouldn't be here."

"Hawkeye, hold your tongue!" their father boomed. "Who are we to pass judgment on a pack, deciding whether or not they should live?"

Hawkeye had muttered something, but at the time Greya didn't think anything of it. He turned away and slipped into the shadows of the night. No one watched him go, and his father, proving to every wolf at that meeting that he had the final word, filled in his son's spot.

"We will talk more tomorrow night. Right now we must tend to the pups," the alpha went on. He gave his mate a warm smile, and shared it with Greya. "They are growing strong."

"Yes," the alpha female said softly, "Greya will make a fine mother one day." Beaming, the alphas' daughter had returned to her spot among the curled bodies for sleep that night, and that was when she noticed her brother wasn't any of the furry bundles. Another wolf was missing, beside her father, but she couldn't place whom. Greytooth took his spot but stayed awake, noticing something was well.

It was sometime during the night that Greya shook herself awake. She had had a dream but even now she couldn't remember exactly what had happened. She sat up and shook her head to clear her mind of the darkness that had taken over. That was when she realized there were wolves missing. Immediately, her eyes fell over the spot where her father would rest each night, and it was bare. Not too far away Greytooth was supposed to be slumbering. And somewhere nearby her spot her brother Hawkeye should be fast asleep, but all were gone. One other was missing too, but Greya didn't put a name on them.

It was wrong of an alpha, his beta, and his older son to be missing in the dead of night. If Hawk hadn't woken her Greya knew it wasn't her place to investigate, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something unnatural had taken place. Call it a wolf's intuition.

Greya started in the small clearing of white pines where she and the missing three had been before retiring. Scents there were stale, indicating that no meeting had taken place since the moon had risen. But where there was a trail for her and Greytooth leading back to the den, there were two different trails that her father and brother had taken.

Nose to the ground, the she-wolf began to test her tracking ability. She first followed the path her brother had taken after leaving the meeting early. It wasn't surprising that it circled around and headed back to the meeting place. It was slightly stronger in the clearing, meaning that he might have spent more time there before moving on. Greya pushed on, noticing how Hawkeye's scent trail began to mingle with their father's. It was possible they had taken a walk together in the night. That wasn't unusual. She continued on the trail. Slowly it became fresher and after a while of walking toward the hunting grounds she scented Greytooth's scent as well. What was going on?

Greya paused on the moon-bathed plains. It didn't make sense that they would be heading this way. For a late snack? Three full-grown wolves could easily take down an elk calf but mothers were good protectors in the herd and it usually took more than three wolves to finish the task. The river ran this way, cutting over the plains from the blued mountains in the east to the distance hills in the west.

There were many reasons why the three high ranked wolves had vanished into the night, but no sooner had Greya decided to return to the pack that she heard a howl slice through the night. She froze in her tracks and listened with ears standing tall. It peaked high and full of pain, but a warning was mingled in. As the sound faded it died off as if the wolf had been forcibly silenced.

_Great Grey, what's going on?_

The pack would have heard it too but Greya turned toward the call and sprinted. She wasn't sure what she could do, or who the attacker was, but if her ears were correct the call was from Greytooth and he never joked.

As the female neared where the call had come from the salty tang of blood made her mouth water. It was natural; wolves used blood trails to find carcasses but now it was wrong. This wasn't prey.

Greya slowed as the scent started to overtake most of the sweet smell of blooming flowers. The moon was half that night giving the grey wolf enough light to find her way with her poor night sight. Her eyes scanned the grass until they fell on a heap of fur. She ran forward, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She knew before she got to the male's side that it was Greytooth. His dark coat was matted with blood and his eyes were clouded with death.

"Great Grey, Greytooth what happened to you?" Her answer wouldn't be given by the killed, but the killer. She could hear the sounds of a fight just in the distance, muted by the beating of her aching heart. Her legs shook as she followed the sounds and stood in horror on a small hill. Drenched in silver moonlight two large shapes fought to live. If it weren't for their scents, Greya wasn't sure she would have believed that her father and brother were near killing one another. She couldn't tell them apart at her distance, but terror turned into rage. The wolf curled her lips back over her fangs and a deadly snarl ripped from her throat. She ran forward aiming only for a body, no caring who she hit. When her head collided into her father's side the alpha tumbled down a small decline. The male rolled back onto his feet and stood staring at his son and daughter.

Greya was between the two brutes. Her hackles raised and menacing growls humming in the air.

"Greya!" Hawk cried, "Get away from him! He's a murderer and a traitor."

The female looked then at her brother. She was closer to him and could see the damage by their father. One of his ears was shredded and a gash on his shoulder was streaming crimson red.

"What's going on?" Greya demanded.

"You have sworn to the weakest link in our chain," Hawkeye spat. "I will lead, and if you are wise you will join me."

She stared. Lead the pack? "You dare decide who is weak, when your own greed has killed the wisest of us all?" Greya looked passed the huge male to where Greytooth was lying dead.

"He stood in my way," her brother growled, "and if you want to, then you'll die as well!" He leaped forward but Greya wouldn't have a chance to fight for herself, because something hit her hard in the side, sending her falling out of harms way. So instead of her throat, Hawkeye now had the alpha's.

"Father!" Greya cried. She couldn't bear to watch Hawkeye rip the life from her father, her caretaker and leader.

Hawk fell. His body landed at his son's paws eyes wide but all ready distant with death.

"You…you fool!"

"Let it go Greya, or you'll end up like him," Hawkeye snapped.

"The others, they'll never let you do this!"

"Too late! Flint will be beta male and his sister my mate. Mom, well, I'll let her live unless she posses a problem. As for the pups…" His voice trailed off into a cruel grin and Greya knew what he was thinking. He would kill them; slaughter them.

"Flint?" That had been the other wolf missing. It was no wonder she didn't realize it before: he was the omega, but his sister as alpha female?

"That's right, the last one to be expected. That was the plan after all," Hawkeye said. Greya continued to glare at him. She had no words. "Of course I will let you live. In fact I'll make this interesting for you sister. You can stay and be beta female, or you can leave."

"I would rather die," Greya hissed. "I would rather die a million times over and have my soul cursed by Grey himself before I would sworn oath to you."

"Fine!" Hawkeye snarled. "Then I sentence you to life in banishment. Trust me, if I see you again you'll make company for Father."

She had left that night, fled. She left her mother and siblings to the harsh ruling of Hawkeye. She never discovered the fates of her two littermates, but she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

The sun had risen into full morning and Greya was still at the ridge, looking at the valley and wondering if Hawkeye had already bathed it in blood. And poor Nightcry! She could never tell him of her weakness, how she wouldn't stand and fight until death to protect her pack. He couldn't know.

_I will never tell him._

"Greya?" She was surprised to find Nightcry's slim frame sitting behind her.

"Morning," she said softly. No she could never tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Fall was well on its way. The small aspen outcropping shimmered golden with new color. The few maples on the mountaintop flamed red, deeper than before. But most of the mountain was covered in pines. They didn't drop their needles and already Nightcry was missing the color of autumn. Greya, however, seemed to be on edge more now than ever. She had always been a little nervous, and Nightcry hadn't forgotten that she didn't tell him her story yet. He, on the other hand, explained his pup-hood to her in a matter of moments. Greya refused to talk about herself.

With winter quickly approaching both wolves were very aware that hunting would be more difficult. Often, Nightcry thought about returning to his pack. When he had these thoughts he would shake his head to clear the idea, reminding himself that he had come to live on his own. But Greya was obviously dying to leave. Every morning Nightcry would find the female looking over the ridge. Her eyes were full of pain every time.

Clouds pushed on the wind. Thick and grey they held weeks of rain in their bellies. Nightcry had watched the rain fall on the valley, leaving nothing left for the sun-parched mountaintop. But today the wind direction had changed just in time, moving the water-filled clouds over the mountaintop, just skimming the valley. It looked like a heavy downpour, and Nightcry wasn't too keen on getting soaked through. He huddled against the pine tree he and Greya usually slept under, hoping its needles might catch most of what would soon be falling.

Greya, on the other hand, was off wandering again. She seemed so restless with autumn approaching. He would find her every morning by the pool, looking over the ridge in the direction of the far northern area of the valley. Nightcry could only guess her pack was somewhere out there, without her. He didn't feel the same connection with his pack. He was quite sure his mother and father, along with Sunny, could take care of things without him. Although the nagging feel of deserter pang him sometimes.

_It's normal; wolves leave their packs to start one of their own._

A rolling crack of thunder made Nightcry jump. Storms were constant on the valley, but up here it wasn't as common. So when a storm did break it drowned the plains.

A finger of white lightening stroked the clouds like a mother's tongue over her young. As the sun faded behind the assault, the afternoon grew darker and more threatening. Another jab of thunder boomed over the mountaintop, making the ground seem to vibrate. Nightcry could feel the electricity in the air, making his fur stand on end. Finally, as another claw of lightening scratched at the clouds the rain started to fall. It came like a thick sheet drenching everything in a matter of seconds. Water tumbled down the pine's trunk where Nightcry was trying desperately to stay dry. Rain smacked at the ground and pooled in ditches and in long forgotten bolt holes.

As the storm dragged on, Greya still didn't appear. Her young companion was beginning to worry but the thunder and lightening strikes kept him from moving out to look for her. It was always better to stay still during such a storm, and to lie down if possible. Nightcry couldn't explain why, but he and his pack would never be caught up and about during such a storm. But up here, on the mountain, it seemed like the thunder was louder echoing from peak to peak and shattering the wolf's ears.

Nightcry curled into his little nest of pine needles. It was soggy now but he felt better in his sleeping spot. He didn't fear storms, but he was of the power.

Suddenly, a blurred form against the rain appeared in the distance. Running through the trees it grew in size until Nightcry could see Greya's dripping form coming up fast. Her paws and legs were covered in mud and some of the fur of her belly was spiked with the stuff. She shook herself to dampen her coat as best she could and slid under the tree's low-lying limbs to sit beside the black male.

"I thought you had drowned," Nightcry teased. But the she-wolf didn't seem to share his amusement.

"Such power," she muttered, "only Grey could have caused it." Or Black, but Nightcry didn't bother to ad his own god into the mix. After all wolves were bound to worship the god who had given them their coat color.

"So where did you go?" he asked. He'd be surprised if she even answered.

"Just exploring."

"Really? I didn't think there was any place worth looking for around here." He wished he hadn't said it but the words came right out of his mouth. He did like the mountaintop, living off of rabbits and the only fresh water pool a long walk away. And pines trees, there were so many pine trees! He missed the aspens and maples.

Greya turned her eye on him. But instead of looking angry, like Nightcry thought she would, her gaze was warm and understanding. "Why did you leave your pack, Nightcry?" she asked. "You seem to miss them so much."

Was she questioning his ability to be on his own? He had gotten up and left his pack of his own free will, and to look for her! And what a waste that turned out to be. Greya was so engulfed with her past she went days without speaking a word, just sitting at the ridge looking over.

"I don't need to worry about them," Nightcry retorted. "And I am capable of living on my own, away from my pack."

"But you have the choice to return, why don't you?" Why was she pressing him?

"Because I don't want to."

"You seem like you do. I think you should go back, they must be worried," Greya said.

Nightcry stood. "I came out here to look for you."

Silence stretched between them but their eyes were locked. Finally, with the rain hammering around them, the grey she-wolf broke contact and looked at her paws.

"I'm sorry Nightcry, but I don't think you and I…could ever work," her voice was soft and even with the thunder echoing through his head Nightcry heard her as plain as a wolf's howl through a still winter's night.

Her words stung him. They had lived together for nearing three months and all the while he knew his feelings were in vein. But now the words came straight from Greya, tearing his heart into shreds, killing everything he had worked for.

He didn't answer. Instead he curled up and lied back down, his back toward Greya. His eyes wouldn't be able to hide how he felt then. And the she-wolf beside him didn't speak another word either. She also took up her sleeping position. They waited out the storm that didn't cease until night and by then Nightcry didn't have the stomach to eat.

Morning couldn't come soon enough. For the first time Nightcry was up before Greya. Her sleeping form was peaceful in the growing light, still damp and mud-covered. But Nightcry hadn't slept. For the first time since leaving his family he was thinking clearing, like an adult. He was considering the chances of survival on the mountaintop during winter. There was only one place to find fresh water and because it wasn't moving like a river it was most likely going to freeze over. Elk herds came to be free from the pack below, but he couldn't catch one himself. And snow piled up fast here, getting the first snows of the season before the valley.

It was obvious; he wasn't going to make it out here alone.

Nightcry cast a glance at Greya, who's gentle breathing was somewhat soothing. He left her to drink by the ridge, and then he would try and eat something. The rain had allowed late blooming flowers to sprout in the night. Everything seemed green for the first time since his arrival. The pool was even bigger, swollen after the storm. The wolf bent his neck and lapped up the cool water. It seeped into his bones and wasted away the warmth. He picked up his head and licked his chops. Now he needed to eat. As if Black had granted him his wish, a rabbit rustled in the grasses on the other side of the pool.

Nightcry pressed his belly to the ground. His eyes locked on the spot. A small nose pushed through the tall stalks and the rabbit's large black eyes scanned the water's edge. Down wind, Nightcry was invisible against the heather. The rabbit stretched forward and started to take little sips of the sweet water.

Nightcry was buying his time. But then, he felt a surge in his chest and knew now was the time. He ran around from the left in near silence. Then suddenly the wind changed direction pushed his scent to the right. The rabbit panicked and ran in the other direction straight towards him. He caught it by the neck and used his paws to pin it to the ground. He snapped the bone in its neck, killing it. Sitting up, he looked proudly at his catch. It was a decently sized rabbit with enough meat to satisfy his growling stomach.

When Nightcry was finished he spent the rest of the morning hours relaxing on his own. He chewed on the rabbit bones out of boredom and finally picked himself up. He was full and didn't care to see Greya at the moment, so he started to wander. He surprised himself by finding a small outcropping of aspens at the foot of the ridge incline. The dry riverbed ran straight through the whole mountaintop, but for the first time since meeting Greya Nightcry returned to the place he had first met her.

Tree trunks colored white from a long forgotten fire stood like frozen graves. They were bare with no branches but those that scattered the ground. Many ashen logs covered the wolf's path, but he found the smells interesting. He picked up a stale bear scent, which was a little unnerving, and found a badger's set. The badger was still inside and growled from the back. Nightcry amused himself by harassing it for a time.

By mid afternoon, he had still not seen Greya. He was on his way back to the pool to drink when he caught her scent. She appeared to be following the riverbed, dusty despite the heavy downpour the night before. He ignored it, still upset with her words from that night. He made it to the pool and drank well. He then slept in the sun by its edge since he hadn't reamed at all in the night. His nap took him to late afternoon when he was woken but a strange scent and sound.

Nightcry's eyes slowly blinked open. He yawned, a showing of all of his white fangs and pink gums. Stretching, he thought he heard the sound again. And the scent, he had been sure he had smelt it before.

Suddenly, a roar came from behind him. Nightcry whirled around. A huge rusty brown bear was standing on its hind legs. It roared again, making the wolf jump back in time to not be crushed by its massive paws. The bear stalked forward, snarling. Its bulk was terrifying.

_Great Black, save me!_

He had never met a bear before, not this close. It swung out a paw but Nightcry's nimble body jumped aside, and then he turned and fled. He ran so fast he might as well be flying, skirting down the decline toward the riverbed as fast as his legs would carry him. All the while he didn't dear slow and look behind him. Finally, though, he made it to the forest of the white trees and stopped, out of breath. When he looked back he realized the bear hadn't followed him. He had, at least, survived that encounter.

By night, the black wolf dragged his paws to his sleeping spot and curled up for the night. It was cooler than in the past during the evening and it started to lull the male to sleep when he noticed Greya's nest empty again. Her scent was old once more, but pushing his worried thoughts aside he reminded himself that she couldn't care less about him and he fell asleep.


	10. Ch10 Author's Note

Chapter Ten

Greya padded along the river. It was the very same one that flowed over the valley, churning and full of life. It was still on its journey, cutting through territory the she-wolf had seen before. All the while she followed it, leaving Ridge Top and Nightcry far behind her. Since their talk during the storm, she knew she couldn't stay. Winter was coming and she had stayed too long in one place already.

The terrain was soft and very green this way. Autumn colored trees were everywhere, shimming in the sun. Deer were also abundant. Greya was used to hunting elk in the valley and although knew of deer found their larger cousins easier to feed a whole pack with. But the slimmer animals were a marvel to watch. They pranced and fled with white tails held high, deep into the shadows of the forests as the wolf passed by. Greya could also hear mice rustling in the grass, but she hardly stopped.

By nightfall, she could only make out a dark mountain in the east where Nightcry most likely hadn't noticed her absence yet. But by morning he might, and she wanted to be as far from him as possible.

_When I'm around Nightcry I feel like I have to tell him everything._

Her paws aching, the she-wolf finally curled up to rest for the night. The process seemed familiar. _Just like when I left my pack._ Nothing had really changed. Despite the events of the previous day, Greya found herself able to sleep. The crickets sang her lullabies, soothing her into dream state.

By morning, the she-wolf felt completely rested. She drank from the clear river and was able to run down a young rabbit. Then her journey continued.

Author's Note

Hello readers. Since the beginning of this story you have been following both Nightcry and Greya through their journeys. However chapter ten is the last chapter centered on Greya for a while. She still lives! Greya's point of view will be…secret in a way. You will learn about where she has been later on. In the mean time, the chapter after next (Chapter 12) will be in the view of another wolf I hope you will come to like. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nightcry's eyes slowly opened in the misty dawn. Bright sunlight was muffled against the wet fog that had gathered during the night. It plastered the male's pelt down and made the tips drip of water. Pulling himself to his paw, he shook his coat damp, scattering water droplets over the soaked ground.

The brute threw a glance toward Greya's sleeping spot. It was empty of course, but on further inspection he realized that her scent was at least a day old.

Suddenly, Nightcry's heart started to race. If Greya didn't return in the night, was she dead? Had that bear found her and killed her? The male was in such a panic he ran from the pine tree and toward the ridge and pool, hoping to find his dear companion there. He slowed when he broke through the tree line and could see the sparkling in the distance. However, he knew before he reached the top that Greya wasn't there. She was gone.

Nightcry sat by the pool, staring into its depths with pain in his dark eyes. He blamed himself.

_Great Black! What am I to do now? I'm sorry Greya, please come back!_

The male shook his head, reminding himself that Greya had never been happy here, not when she was alone or when he appeared. She had most likely returned to her pack, and that was where she was happy so that was where she should be. But the truth was still painful. Nightcry spent much of the afternoon sitting by the pool. Wind gusts flew over the ridge and pounded his face and ears as he watched the valley change. It was as if the plains and forests were on fire. Even the hunting grounds weren't as green but golden brown. Autumn's touch had reached the dotted evergreen forests at the foot of the blue mountains marking the end of the valley in the north. It was there that Greya had stared most of the time, and it was there that Nightcry was should she was now.

Without another to speak to Nightcry was quiet the rest of the day. He went about his business drinking and hunting when he wanted. He tracked small animals out of boredom and had even spotted the bear from yesterday at one point, although he was smart enough to turn and run before the beast noticed him. All the while, the male thought about returning to his own pack, if they would have him. Moondust and the rest of his little siblings would be much bigger now and off of milk completely. They wouldn't be hunting but learning through hunt stories.

Nightcry sighed. He did miss them, all of them. Even Sunny was on his mind, although they had never been very close.

"I guess I'll go back," he said aloud. His journey had suddenly ended. It didn't feel right to go back. Once a split was made it was meant to be kept but if he didn't return he would die out here.

Abruptly, Nightcry noticed a shape in the distance. For a second he though it might be Greya, running towards him and his heart leaped. He jumped to his paws and raised his tail in greeting but quickly he realized the wolf was not Greya, or a female. It ran with surprising speed and the closer it got the smaller Nightcry noticed it was.

He backed up against the tree line and hide in the growing shadows of evening. His coat matched the darkness and his eyes locked on the male wolf as it came nearer. When it slowed and trotted through the tree line into the pine forest it suddenly stopped, planting hard. It must have realized it lost its target, but Nightcry was sick of hiding. He leapt forward, legs outstretched and paws aiming for the newcomer's right flank. He made contact, hard, and threw the other male to the ground. The new wolf yelped and landed in the dust, kicking his legs out in panic. But Nightcry was on him a second later, snarling threats.

"Wait, I mean you no harm! Please I'm on a journey to find someone!" the male squeaked. His voice made Nightcry believe he was younger than him, but his body, despite being small, was well developed with muscle.

"Who are you?" Nightcry demanded. "You are trespassing!"

"I am Elkherder," he said, "and I didn't mean to step on your land."

Nightcry hesitated but then stepped off of the male and allowed him up. His had only came to his neck. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my kin. Have you seen a grey she-wolf with honey brown eyes?" Elkherder asked. But the black wolf before him couldn't answer, instead Nightcry started at the newcomer, eyes confused yet hopeful.

_It can't be,_ he thought. "I knew one once, but she has gone," he replied, looking toward the ridge.

"So you have met her? That is good news! Tell me, where has she gone?"

"I don't know," Nightcry said, shaking his head. "It is Greya you are looking for?"

"Yes, my sister of my litter. My pack is in need of her courage again." The small wolf waited for Nightcry to say more but when he didn't Elkherder asked, "How long did she stay here?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Nightcry brought Greya's brother to their sleeping spot. The smaller wolf sniffed over where Greya had once slept, his eyes shinning with love and affection. Nightcry had told Elkherder that Greya and he had met and stayed together for nearly three months before he had waken today and noticed her missing. He wasn't sure where she had gone but that her scent had been following the dry riverbed although she had always been looking over the valley.

"She would never have gone back, not after her banishment," Elkherder said. He and Nightcry were lying across from each other. The small brute cracked through the bones of a small hare he had caught.

"Greya never told me about her past," the black wolf said. He was still waiting for that story.

"It's because she's ashamed, I think. Our older brother, Hawkeye, had killed our father and taken over the pack. Greya ran away so I think she blames herself for not staying to fight."

Something in the back of Nightcry head appeared, a name he had known. It had been a long time since knowing the name but still he was sure he had heard it before. "Your father? I heard of a wolf called Hawk before. He was the alpha north of where my pack was."

"Hawk was our father."

Icy claws gripped Nightcry's belly. He tried to swallow but a lump formed in the back of his throat. He knew that the fear Elkherder had just generated in him meant more to him.

"So Hawkeye took over, and his banished your sister? Is he dangerous?"

"Very! He wants to take the hunting grounds for his pack and his doesn't care about the other wolves in the valley," Elkherder said, his voice serious.

"My pack is down there," Nightcry growled. "And others, someone has to warn them!" If Hawkeye had killed his father and banished his sister, then it was no telling what he would do to those that weren't his kin. He might kill them.

_No, I won't let that happen!_

Nightcry stood and started to run. He ran for the tree line, aiming for the ridge and then the Uplands on the valley. He would return to warn his pack about this murderer, if he wasn't too late.

"Nightcry, where are you going?" Elkherder cried.

"I'm going back!" the black wolf called over his shoulder and was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Elkherder could feel his body failing. He was in need of rest after his journey to find Greya came to a sudden stop. Now he was returning to the scene of the crime back to Hawkeye who would rip his pelt off for leaving. By now his brother would know. Fena had tried her best to help him slip off.

_Please let her be ok!_ Elkherder doubted Hawkeye would do anything to their sister. Flint would be in need of a mate and although Fena would never agree to it she was the only female for him at the moment.

The wolf Elkherder had met, Nightcry, was a well-meaning male. He was larger then him, although must were. He was slim and blacker than pitch. He had dark eyes and long limb making him able to cover ground much faster than Elkherder, who was having trouble keeping up.

"Nightcry, would you mind if we rest?" the small wolf panted. The larger male stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Okay," he replied. Since entering the Uplands the new companion didn't talk as much. His eyes scanned every stone and tree as if he was looking for something. Elkherder had reminded Nightcry that this land might be under Hawkeye's control by now. He had been working for it when the small male had left the pack in search of his sister. They were still nearly a day from the den site and might be safe. But as soon as they reached the hunting grounds they would be spotted.

Elkherder stopped by a bush of heather and lied on his side. He had a rusty brownish grey coat with reddish ears. His mother would tease him as a pup, telling him he was no wolf she had ever seen. But the jokes never bothered the male; he liked himself the way that he was. His prayers usually went to Red, but he wasn't the only wolf in his pack to pray to the god.

"Remind me again of who we need to look out for," Nightcry suddenly said softly.

"Hawkeye, the alpha and my brother, his mate Swiftfoot and her brother Flint, who sit the beta male. My mother and my sister and I are trying to work our way out, but Swiftfoot has good eyes she don't miss anything." Except, of course, when he had escaped.

The black wolf nodded but didn't reply. He kept his eyes moving and gaze solid. Night had reached the travelers as they had left Ridge Top. They had run through most of the night and dawn was approaching. The Light was make it easier to see and easier to be found. Elkherder tried to calm his mind to sleep but despite his wiriness he couldn't. The small brute knew he wouldn't be dreamig much that morning, and as the sun intensified he gave up and rolled on his side, letting the warmth seep into his coat.

"We're close by," Nightcry suddenly said.

"Close to what?"

"I have friends around here. A small pack just up on a hill to the west and a little more north. We should go there and warn them first."

Elkherder rolled back on his belly and looked up at the black wolf. Nightcry wasn't returning the stare; his eyes were set in the direction he had just mentioned. Elkherder, though, knew every well that the friends the other male were looking for wouldn't be there. Before he had left Hawkeye had spoken about traveling that far from the den site and forcing the last of the wolves out.

"Are you sure they'll be there?" the smaller wolf asked.

Nightcry nodded but didn't respond.

After their rest the two wolves pushed onward, following Nightcry's path. They broke through the little forest of heather bushes and into more open land. Elkherder kept his eyes on the horizen, praying to Red that no one would notice them. A few times he tried to urge Nightcry back into cover, his black pelt standing out like a beacon. But every time the wolf shook his head and pressed on. Finally, though, he stopped.

Nightcry was ahead still, his eyes locked on a tall hill. From their distance both wolves could clearly see a fallen tree and rocks piled around it. Most likely, this place was a den site for another pack. But the scents of wolves were stale. If Nightcry noticed it, he ignored it.

Elkherder hung back as the darker male trotted forward. He climbed the hillside and vanished over the lip. Elkherder couldn't bear to see what Hawkeye might have done to the wolves here. He stayed below the hill, at its foot, and kept a sharp lookout. Moments later, a heart-breaking howl ripped through the air from the hilltop, and reverberated around the territory. It broke off quickly, but Nightcry's voice had already attracted attention.

"Great Red, what's he thinking?" Elkherder said allowed. As he did his eyes caught sight of shapes in the north, moving at top speed towards the hill. It must be Hawkeye and his pack!

The red wolf jumped to his paws and run up the hillside. He didn't see the black male at once but noticed Nightcry around the back. The smaller brute slipped around the side, nearly colliding with the other male.

"Nightcry they've found us! Come on we have to run!"

"No," the black male's voice was cutthroat, dripping with pain and hate. He stood from his drooping position, revealing what had made him howl so sadly. The body of a small pup was lying at his paws. It was cold and stiff, already holding the scent of death about it. Its grey fur was matter with dried blood and its body contorted and unnatural.

"Let them come," Nightcry snarled.

"Nightcry I know what you're feeling, but Hawkeye will kill you," Elkherder said. He knew running now would be their only chance. His heart was squeezing and pounding hard in his chest. He was scared.

"Enough running!" Nightcry spat. "If you nor Greya will do something, I will."

The sound of paws on dry dirt came to the wolves' ears. Growls from below the hill made all the hope in Elkherder vanish. He bowed his head, knowing his fate. But Nightcry stood tall and proud as Hawkeye climbed the hill and blocked out the sun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nightcry glared at the dark shape, made darker by the sun that shadowed its face. The oversized wolf stood a moment, looking both Nightcry and Elkherder over. But the evil male didn't shatter the black wolf's heart, like it did his companion.

Hawkeye was massive, the biggest wolf Nightcry had seen towering over the hunter he had fought the night he met Greya, and making Lockit look feeble. He was a grey with rust along his sides, shades of brown hunting on his face and legs. The rest of him was a dark grey, fur tipped black. But what was most stunning about Hawkeye, besides his size, were his eagle-golden eyes, as sharp was a bird of prey.

The huge wolf took a few steps forward. Nightcry could hear his breathing from the run but he didn't pant to calm it. His deep breaths worked in and out of his chest scents running wild in his nose. Would he smell Greya on the male?

Hawkeye's gaze looked at Nightcry for a moment but then at Elkherder who was cowering behind him.

"So," the wolf growled, "you've returned, Elkherder. I was beginning to think you'd died out there." His voice was deep and gurgled in his throat, a hint of a growl rumbling in his center. The red wolf didn't answer. "And you," Hawkeye went on, looking directly at Nightcry, "you are trespassing."

"No," the black wolf dared to say, "you are." His response made the bigger wolf narrow his lithe gaze at him and a moment later two more wolves appeared. One was a dark grey, touching the boundaries of black and grey. It was a male, and he stood atop the den site with a cold sooty glare. The next one was a female. She came from behind, pushing Elkherder out of the way and growling into Nightcry's back. She had the strangest hue of red to her dusty coat.

"Follow me," Hawkeye snapped. Nightcry didn't have a choice, if he had wanted one. The female nipped at his hunches and pushed his forward, forcing him to follow the bigger grey. Elkherder followed at the back, knowing it was his place. The other male, smaller than the alpha, walked on Nightcry's right flank, keeping him in line. The group crossed the plains, walking in the heated sun. Even with autumn stroking the land in flaming colors, there was heat in the glare of the sun that made Nightcry parched. Beside him, the dark male was panting too.

The pack of wolves finally made it to the far north, passing under the welcoming cool of the evergreens' shadows. The pine needles reminded Nightcry of his sleeping nest, now cold and stale. A fox had most likely stolen it by now. It was surprising that he was finding any comfort in this place, since it would now be his prison until his death.

Hawkeye suddenly stopped by a cove of trees that circle around a dirt den. The tiny clearing only had one wolf in it, an older black she-wolf with a white muzzle and scared sides. The white scares looked fresh from that year, cutting around her flanks and even on her neck. She looked up at the group, her eyes dull.

"Mother," Hawkeye said. There was a hint of real love in his voice. But his mother looked away, back at her paws like a mother who has lost everything.

Hawkeye ignored his mother's bad mood and ordered the dark male to shoulder Nightcry into the corner, opposite the old she-wolf. Nightcry sat between two massive white pines and beside him Elkherder took up his place away from the pack, like an omega.

"Where is Fena?" Hawkeye asked, his voice sharp. The dark male replied.

"I think she was scouting alone," he said. His attention was averted. "Oh! Here she comes now."

A pretty and slim light grey padded into the clearing. She had white paws and a dark patch on her back and ears. She had a light step, so light that Nightcry couldn't be sure he had heard her enter.

"I heard the howl," the female said, "was it this black wolf?" She peered at Nightcry, although none of her movements were threatening.

"Yes," Hawkeye growled. "I wanted everyone here for the judgment on him, and on Elkherder." Elkherder shivered beside Nightcry, but no one had the chance to speak before the alpha took a few long strides forward. He bared his fangs at the little red wolf. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Sc-scouting," Elkherder stammered.

"Lies!"

"Hawkeye please," Fena said, the slim light grey. She walked up the alpha and gave him a gentle push to the side. "I think you should be asking this new male questions before our brother." Behind her, the red hued female glared at her back.

What kind of pack was this? It wasn't connected or centered on anything. The alpha didn't even know how to take care of traitors or trespassers.

_I suppose when you are a traitor; you don't know what to do with others like you._

"Very well sister," Hawkeye growled. "You, outsider, what is your name?"

Nightcry could feel all eyes on him. His mouth opened, but then closed. If he used his real name he may give away what pack he was from. He was named after his mother, and she was no quitter. If Hawkeye's pack had attacked his den they would have gotten to know her well enough. He didn't want them to know anything about him.

"I am Darkhunt." Nightcry said.

The name went over well. The alpha nodded. "Well, Darkhunt, do you know you have stepped on another pack's territory?" He then changed the question before Nightcry could answer. "You hardly look two winter's old. Where were you born?"

"Far from here," he lied.

"Is that so?" Hawkeye mused. He was piecing the puzzle together. He paced in front of Nightcry, his eyes never leaving him. "Flint?" he asked. The dark male looked up. "What was the name of that female of the pack by the tall oak tree?"

Nightcry's heart began to pound.

"Nightrun, I think," Flint replied.

The black wolf's ears were flooding with the sound of his heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh yes, Nightrun. And her mate, well, we took care of him. But nothing like the pups…"

Nightcry exploded. He leaped forward, paws outstretched. Hawkeye jumped back and a heavy body slammed into the black wolf, pushing his face into the ground. The hued female growled from atop him.

"So you're related, that's interesting." Hawkeye walked away. "Keep him in place. I'll deal with him later we have hunting to do. " Nightcry sat up and was put back into place by the red female. "Flint you watch them. I'll take Fena and Swiftfoot for hunting."

"Yes sir," Flint replied.

Rounding up the females, the alpha left the three males behind with the old female, who still hadn't moved. Elkherder curled up and Nightcry did the same. They hadn't slept well since leaving Ridge Top, and now exhaustion was taking over. He didn't know how he would find his parents, but he knew they were alive. For now, though, he needed to learn as much as he could about what had happened since he left. Lockit and Snowbird were gone, one of his daughters lying cold and dead. But what about the rest of them? Was Chase still alive? And his own siblings, were Sunny and Moondust still breathing? There had to be an inside source, besides Elkherder. His sister, Fena, seemed like a good place to start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Elkherder had been allowed to resume his duties. After a beating from Hawkeye, he was out on the hunting grounds stalking prey with Swiftfoot and Fena again. The herbs were getting ready to leave for the winter, traveling up to Ridge Top. Calves were still dependent of their mothers, but the three wolves were particularly skilled at hunting them.

Swiftfoot was fast; she would break the herb apart and single out one to take. Elkherder would then use his endurance to herd the chosen prey toward his sister Fena. Fena would surprise attack; slowing the prey down and giving Elkherder and Swiftfoot time to catch up and help bring it down. The plan never failed, and today, as dusk approached, they had taken another calf down.

Swiftfoot and Fena dung into the kill while Elkherder howled for the rest of the pack to join. His mother and Hawkeye would come. Then Swiftfoot would bring food for her brother Flint who was on guard duty with Nightcry today.

It was surprising Hawkeye didn't kill Nightcry; he had killed his own little siblings what was one more on his record? But still Hawkeye allowed Elkherder's new friend to live.

The small red wolf ripped hot flesh from the calf's side. He chewed it sparingly and then swallowed. He did have much of an appetite. Suddenly an idea came to him. Flint would need to eat and Nightcry hadn't be allowed to fed since he came to the pack, but maybe Elkherder could sneak him some food.

"Swiftfoot," the male said. The female glanced up, her mouth stained red. "I can take meat to Flint for you, so you can stay and feed longer."

"Why?" she asked, her voice cold. Her stare was hard, narrowing. She suspected something.

"Fine, I didn't have to offer," Elkherder said, shrugging. "I just thought I could help."

"Fine, go to him then." Swiftfoot tore a large hunk of meat from the fading carcass. She leaned over and let go once the male had it firmly in his jaws. As he started away, he met Hawkeye and his mother making their way toward the kill. Elkherder nodded to the both of them and continued on. He acted normal but he could still feel his brother's eyes burning into his back.

Nightcry was still between the two pines when the red wolf arrived. The brute was holding up well. An adult wolf could go a week without food, but living off of rabbits at Ridge Top wasn't really eating in Elkherder's opinion. Nightcry must be starving.

Flint was barely paying attention. His gaze was clouded with drowsiness, and he had begun to rock on his hunches. But the moment he smelled fresh meat he perked up.

"Did you have a good hunt?" he asked in greeting. Elkherder dropped the meat by the beta's paws. He then proceeded to rip off a small chunk and toss it toward Nightcry, who caught it flawlessly and swallowed it. "What are you doing?" Flint snapped.

"Hawkeye wants the trespasser to eat so he'll last longer. Not sure what he's planning though," Elkherder replied.

"I wasn't told anything. The beta is always told what's going on."

Suddenly, another wolf appeared. For a second Elkherder wasn't sure who it was, and was ready to be found out, but when his sister Fena stepped into the clearing he felt a surge of relief.

"He told you," Fena said. She padded up to Flint's side, batting her beautiful eyes. "I was there, remember? He said it this morning." The light grey moved liquidly around the darker male, and he nodded sheepishly.

"Now that you mention it…" he said slowly, following the she-wolf's every move, "I do remember."

It took all of Elkherder's strength to not laugh. He knew his sister had no interest in Flint, but it was fun to see her toy with his emotions. It gave the outcome he had been hoping for and Flint didn't mention the meat given to Nightcry again, and finished his own meal.

The rest of the pack returned shortly later, greeting one another in the clearing. Hawkeye was still not saying anything about Nightcry's future in the pack, and Elkherder was getting nervous. He pulled his sister aside as the pack settled down for the night, the starry sky gleaming overhead.

"What is it brother?" Fena asked. She walked beside the smaller red wolf a distance; to be sure they were both out of earshot.

"It's Nightcry," he brother replied, "I want to bring him to his family. They're not far, we could get him out while the pack is asleep."

Fena sighed and shook her head. "If you're sure it will work I will be on your side."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nightcry was awakened by a paw poking him in the side. His ribs were pressing against his paper skin, coat dull and loosing its gleam. That came with little food and water. As the wolf woke, gaping yawn showing his fangs, he was sure that Hawkeye intended to let him starve. If Elkherder hadn't fed him the other day, well, he might have chewed his own paw off.

The black brute looked up at the wolf that had stirred his dreams of better places. To his surprise it was the small red wolf. Elkherder nudged the prisoner to his feet, helping him balance himself. Nightcry wobbled slightly but managed to shake off his stiffness in a few strides. He followed the red male, who was glancing at the other slumbering wolves in the clearing. It was still uncertain what the male was planning but whatever it was, Hawkeye hadn't had a word in it.

The two males stepped into the shadows of the forest side by side. A dark shape slowly took form as they put distance between themselves and the devil pack. Nightcry blinked at Fena when he recognized her.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"We're going to bring you to your pack," the she-wolf said. She moved on urgently. Nightcry had to trot quickly by her side to keep up.

"They're alive?"

"Of course, your mother and father were strong fighters." The pretty wolf suddenly looked remorseful. "I regret to say I took part in the raid."

"I don't blame you Fena. You and your brother are the only allies I have left," he reassured, and he meant it. Greya had left him and now her older brother was going to kill every wolf until he got his way. Nightcry would stand up if she wouldn't.

Elkherder also showed a pang of guilt as the little group walked on in the night. Crickets left over from summer song lullabies as they treaded on territory Nightcry only vaguely remembered. He had been gone for so long, it felt like winters!

Suddenly, Fena and her brother stopped. "Keep walking forward, you will come upon their camp," the sister said.

"You aren't coming?" the black wolf asked.

"I doubt they would forgive us for what we did to them." Fena's face fell in anguish. She didn't want to do what her brother asked of her, and Elkherder didn't hide his regret either.

"Once I reunite with my pack, I promise you I will help you get free. By Black's power!" the night colored male growled.

"Don't waste your sympathy on us," Elkherder said.

"No god what's that for their child." With that Nightcry sprang away, his heart fluttering with the thought of seeing his family again. Who would be left to greet when he returned?

_I should never have left!_

The scent of wolves teased Nightcry as he continued to walk through the dense cover. He wasn't familiar with this part of the territory and tripped on roots as he made his way carefully forward. Dawn was approaching, and he was getting desperate to find his family before sunrise.

Finally, shapes moving caught his eye. Between the slim cuts of fern in the distance someone was moving. He couldn't be sure if it was a wolf or something else, but there was only one way to be sure. Stepping forward, he pushed the ferns aside and a group of sad and starving wolves looking up at him.

"Nightcry?" a slender black she-wolf said aloud. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother, it's me." He was careful as he walked up to her, just in case she wasn't welcoming. But she was. Nightrun jumped to her paws and covered her older son with licks of love. Behind her three others came up to see him. Heno smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you well," he said.

"We were beginning to think you were killed." The one who then spoke was Sunny. She looked beaten and a deep gash in her shoulder still hadn't healed completely. Beside her, to Nightcry's relief, Moondust wagged her tail, or what was left of it. He didn't notice right away but looking closer he saw that his little sister had only a bit of fur left of her tail and a horrific laceration across her left eye, which was closed tightly.

_Hawkeye…she'll never use that eye again._

"Ah, the brave Nightcry!" Nightcry jumped as Lockit butted him playfully in the side. "Grey has been kinder to us than I thought."

"Lockit, you're here too?" the young wolf shook his head confused.

"I am. Snowbird is here too." The alpha looked into the deeper shadows of the drooping ferns and his white mate standing. She was battered and weak looking.

"What of Chase?" Nightcry was dying to know if the young wolf had made it. He knew that at least one of Lockit's cubs was dead, lying alone by their den.

"I'm right here!" The tan brute walked to his father's side. He was twice the size Nightcry had last seen him! Moondust had also grown.

_At least two of the cubs have survived._

"How did you find us?" Nightrun wasted no time to get the truth from her son. There was so much to tell his family and new friends, but much of it would have to wait.

"Fena and Elkherder helped me," he said. He glanced over his shoulder, wishing he could help them too.

"Them?" Nightrun snarled. "They attacked us too!"

"But that pretty she-wolf helped my escape, remember?" Chase spoke up. So Fena was of a pure heart. Nightcry had thought so. But what he wanted more was to see Hawkeye missing his tail and eye, like he had done to Nightcry's little sister.

Moondust greeted her brother silently, pressing her nose into his flank for comfort. He could smell her fear.

"We have to get out here," the male announced. "Hawkeye will kill us all if we don't escape."

"But where will we go?" Lockit asked. "This is the only home we know."

"I don't know yet, but at least for now we can head up to Ridge Top. The pups are big enough to make the journey."

"But winter is the way! We'll be drowning in snow in less than a month!"

The coming of winter felt heavy of Nightcry's shoulders. He knew that Ridge Top was no place for any wolf during the snows, but they had no choice. It was either die here or maybe survive there. It was a risk, but it was better than waiting for death.

"We have no other choice." To Nightcry surprise his father spoke. Heno stood ridged on the idea and obviously wasn't going to tilt, not even for Lockit.

"But the snow—"

This time, it was Nightrun who stepped in. "We'll manage somehow. Are not wolves blessed by the gods to live even when living seems impossible? We can make it."

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow night, after we can find some food for the pups," Heno announced. Slowly the heads bobbed in agreement. "I'll take Nightrun with me and we'll see if we can find any kills about, or a rabbit. The cubs will have to feed before we leave. It will be a long journey."

Nightcry and the rest agreed, although Lockit still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. He and his mate took up one side of the clearing to rest through the dawn with their son Chase. Nightcry and his sisters curled up in the cold morning opposite them. He was tired but wanted to ask so many questions. He rested his head on Sunny's back and felt his eyelids grow heavy. He drifted to sleep with his family warming his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Elkherder_

Elkherder and his sister stalked into camp, just as the pink raise of morning appeared over the treetops. They settled down away from one another and quickly pretended to be fast asleep. Their deed was done; the siblings could only hope that Nightcry had made it safely to his pack. But the young male's promise still rang in Elkherder's ears as he squinted his eyes closed. The black wolf had said he would free the red male and Fena from their plight.

Hopeful, Elkherder felt the drag of sleep pull him into dreams just as the sun shone through the evergreens circling the little camp of wolves. But as he drifted off, a harsh snarl nearby jolted him away. Eye flying open, the small red wolf blinked at the slim female eyeing him.

Swiftfoot growled. "Out for a bit of late night hunting?"

_Great Red, she saw us!_

Elkherder swallowed. "Of course. It was a fine night, but we didn't catch anything so we just went for a walk."

"What's going on?" Hawkeye thundered. He shouldered his way past Flint to stand at his mate's side.

"He and Fena left in the night and just returned. Says they went for a walk." The red hued she-wolf's bark was dripping with suspicion. Her mate returned the doubtful gaze.

"What were you up too?"

"Just a walk, I swear!" Elkherder cried. But even as he spoke Hawkeye leaped at him. The smaller wolf rolled on his back and whined as the alpha pressed his weight into the male's chest, making it hard to breath.

"You lie! Where is the outcast? You must have helped him escape!" The large grey nipped at Elkherder's neck fur, threaten to rip his throat out.

"No please Alpha, it wasn't like that!"

"Hawkeye stop!" Fena snarled. She jumped to knock him off of her brother but Swiftfoot stepped in her way.

"The omega must be punished," the alpha growled.

Elkherder flattened his ears, panic rising in every corner of his heart. His brother wasn't below killing him; he had slaughtered their younger siblings, who had just been pups. Praying to Red for mercy, the young red wolf snapped his eyes shut to bear what his brother had planned for him, when suddenly the pressure on his chest lifted.

He opened his eyes. Hawkeye had stepped off of him but continued to glare. But something different shone in his eyes, like something horrible was hatching in his brain.

"Not yet," he muttered. Turning, the alpha brushed passed his mate who stepped out of Fena's way, allowing her to run to her littermate's side. For whatever reason, Hawkeye had spared him. But what was he planning now?

_Greya_

The stones along the riverside were smooth as silk. Grey paws treaded over the basin in haste, slipped on the wet rocks as she hurried the way she had come weeks ago. The sun was high in the sky, shimmering atop the water's surface. Traveling upriver, Greya panted heavily. She hadn't planned to return this way but her mind had changed. In the distance, the blue mountaintop of Ridge Top was growing closer. Since she had left Nightcry, Greya had traveled the lands flanking the river as it flowed downstream, and the forests and plains that she had seen, although as beautiful as they were, reminded her of her shame. Once kicked out by her brother, Greya was a changed wolf. She couldn't put her paw on it, but something different was running through her veins, something that not even Hawkeye could fight and win against.

_Elkherder_

There was no meat for the omega that afternoon. After a successful hunt, one that he was not apart of, the kill was picked clean with nothing left for him. Instead, the red wolf was lying on his side in the camp, the sun licked his fur bright scarlet. In his new position, he couldn't leave without being watched, or howl without being told he was allowed. The world had finally fallen, and this was the life he would lead until his end by his brother's fangs.

The camp was empty, shrouded in silence as the pack finished its meal on the hunting grounds. Shadows were already gathering with the onset of early nightfall. Alone for the time being, Elkherder had begun to talk out loud to himself, trying to imagine what Greya might say, or his father. He had never felt so alone before. Fena tried to converse with him, but was punished by one of the alphas. It had only been one day, nearly, but it was killing them both.

Elkherder rolled onto his over side, looking into the darkening corners of the forest that would start to bleed near as the stars took shape in the sky once more. He wondered, for a second, if he should run. He might get away, although Swiftfoot's quick paws would likely catch him.

He sighed. He had no answers.

"Elkherder!" someone whispered from the shadows. The red wolf shot upright. Was it a ghost, coming to take him away? "Elkherder, it's me!" Nightcry slipped from the darkening pools like a free moving shadow. He looked different, taller, prouder, and stronger. To think he had seen this only wolf only a day ago!

"Nightcry, what are you doing?" the omega hissed. "If any of them see you here you'll be killed!"

"I made a promise, didn't I?" He stepped forward, a warm smile gathering across his maw. "I'm here to take you and Fena. You want to leave, don't you?"

Elkherder hesitated. He didn't like his life here, but the soil he stood on had cradled him after birth, and held him up for his first steps. He had spilled elk blood on it when hunting, and drank from the earth's cool river. He had roots here.

"I…I think so," he said, still unsure.

"Where is Fena? We can leave now."

"She's out with the pack hunting. They'll be back any moment." Expecting to hear the thudding of paws on the dried autumn leaves, Elkherder listened carefully, but the air was still quiet.

"Do you know the hill with the rocky den?" Nightcry asked. Elkherder nodded, remembering the cold limp body of the pup in death outside of the den. "Meet me there tonight, just as the moon is reaching its highest point."

"But Nightcry I'm an omega now. I can't leave without anyone noticing." Panic was setting in. Even though still unsure about the idea of leaving, he felt the pull to go. But Hawkeye would never let him or Fena go.

"You'll have to get away Elkherder, if you want to leave this nightmare behind you," Nightcry said. The red wolf nodded sadly in return. "I have to go. Don't forget, the den at the moon's highest point. I'll see you then." In one swift movement, Nightcry had been engulfed by the shadows that had grown nearly twice as long since his brief return. Elkherder didn't hear him leave but suspected that he was already far away.

_Greya_

The grey she-wolf skidded to a halt. Her tongue lopping out of her mouth and bouncing as she tried to catch her breath. The little nests she and Nightcry had made were cold, damp, and stale of all scents except pine. He was long gone. Guilt ripped at her belly, forcing her to sit on her haunches and contemplate her next move. She sighed, trying to think of where he might have gone. He could be with his pack in the valley, but she doubted they were still alive now.

_He is stronger than me, he must be!_

Suddenly, a scent stroked her memory. She sniffed, taking in deep breaths that made her dizzy. There was something here that she knew from birth. She checked her nest area and then it hit her.

"Elkherder! Oh brother you've been here!" she cried. He must have come for her. Sadness coiled like a snake in her gut. She should have stayed. But it was too late now. She had to return to the valley and find her brother, and hopefully Nightcry too.

_Elkherder_

It was a dark night. Nightcry must not have realized it was doing to be a black moon that evening. There was less light, but the stars were still shining as bright as they could, beckoning Elkherder to move. A wolf didn't always need the moon or sun to know the time. The stars were just as helpful for them, and Elkherder knew them better than most. He spent countless nights staring at the sky. It would now help him to survive.

The red wolf glanced toward his sister Fena, who returned his gaze. Silently, they understood it was time to leave.

After Nightcry had met with Elkherder, the omega had told his sister as soon as she returned. She was the first to come back to the camp, hoping to steal some food for her brother. She gave him what she could while he told her what Nightcry had said to him. They had made plans to escape that night, under the cover of darkness. But while talking about leaving, they decided to bring another wolf with them: their mother. The elder she-wolf had gone silent since the death of her mate and pups, and needed to get away even if Hawkeye wasn't physically mistreating her.

A soft cold breeze brought the scent of early snow to the male's nose. It burned down his throat. Struggling to stand, Elkherder shifted onto his four paws and stepped gingerly toward the den, on the path towards Ridge Top in the south. He and Fena could make it easily enough, but he feared for his mother. The dusky she-wolf was older and woken quietly by Fena, who was closet to her. Without a word, their mother stood and followed them to the tree line, where they slipped into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Nightcry felt jittery in the gathering cold that swamped him and the two packs. Lockit and Snowbird, with their son Chase, had slipped away to their old den to burry their daughter. Her name had been Star, because of a white fleck on the top of her head. She would be at peace now.

Lockit walked ahead of his little pack, closing the distance between his and Heno's pack. They gathered in the heather bushes, just a little ways off of the rocky den. They hid incase Fen and Elkherder were discovered and pursued. But not everyone was excited about the two wolves joining the ranks. Lockit, of course, was concerned that the new wolves might be spies. Nightcry assured him they were of pure heart and just wanted a life without bloodshed. But the alpha wasn't convinced.

Sunny cooed the cubs to calm their fears. Both were on edge, struggling to keep composure around the adults. But Moondust was trembling, and Chase could hardly sit still.

Nightcry sighed, looking through the heather bushes. It was getting late. He had forgotten that he moon would be black that night, and hoped Elkherder and his sister understood the stars enough to know the time without the night's largest star. But already he was having doubts.

"We have to go soon," Lockit announced. He came up to Nightcry's side. "Of we don't leave we risk being seen."

"But we can't leave them. I promised them I would help," the younger wolf argued.

"Son," Heno stepped forward, "you've gone all you can. We have to keep everyone that's here safe."

"Just a little longer, please Father. I know they'll came." Reluctantly, Heno nodded. Lockit sniffed and muttered something under his breath but stalked off without audible disagreement.

Heno stayed, though. He sat beside his son and looked out over the open ground, looking for the shapes of two wolves that had not yet appeared.

Silence stretched between the relations for a long few moments, before Heno finally spoke.

"You've haven't talked a lot about your journey away from us," he said. "It has changed you."

Nightcry met his father's noble gaze. "I hope in a good way."

"In a very good way," Heno smiled. "You're more like a leader now."

"I found myself out there."

"I had hoped, that you would found another as well…" Heno didn't hide his meaning, and his son understood very well.

"I did, but I was wrong about her." His father didn't speak anymore on the subject, and Nightcry was glad for it. He had thought about Greya every second since they parted ways. He only hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.

A few tense seconds pushed by and Nightcry caught sight of shapes moving toward the den. He stiffened when he counted three wolves.

"A third?" Heno gasped.

"Don't let anyone panic. I'm going to met them," his son said. His father didn't argue. Nightcry slipped away from his hiding place and charged toward the wolves moving fast. The closer he got he would see Elkherder's red fur and his sister's pale coat. But the third wolf was an older black female he didn't know.

"Elkherder, over here," he called. The red wolf skidded to a halt, his sister and the other wolf in toe.

"Nightcry! It's good to se you again!" the relief on the wolf's face was evident.

But before Nightcry greeted him and Fena, he stared harshly at the older black female. "Who is this?" he demanded.

Elkherder's face fell. "This is our mother. I'm sorry but I couldn't leave her with Hawkeye. He has hurt us all, but hurt her the most…" His mother's eyes protruded deep sorrow.

"Alright then, she can come." Elkherder's eyes brightened. "This way, the rest of us are waiting over here—" A high pitch yelp sprang panic in Nightcry's chest. He turned back toward his pack with the three new wolves following. Leaping over the heather bushes, he landed face to face with Hawkeye, Flint, and Swiftfoot. Swiftfoot had Moondust by the nape of her neck, threatening to end her life.

"They led them right too us!" Lockit spat.

"Don't hurt her!" Sunny cried, shaking as she tried to keep herself together, watching her little sister struggle in Swiftfoot's seasoned jaws.

"Settle down!" This time, it came from Hawkeye. His voice boomed like fresh thunder in summer, causing everyone to fall silent. "This can be fixed very easily." Everyone was stiff. Hackles raised, Nightcry prepared himself for a fight. "Just come quietly, you three and we'll be on our way." Hawkeye's gaze ell on Fena, Elkherder, and his mother. But the three runaways stood their ground, refusing to give in. "Fine!" Hawkeye spat. "Then you're going to kill her."

Moondust squealed as her captive bit down harder.

"You've done enough, Hawkeye, leave her alone." Nightcry stepped forward.

"You again," the alpha snorted. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. No matter, I'll finish you now." In the night the two wolves started to circle. The other canines stepped back to give them room.

"Black nor Grey will ever forgive you for what you've done," Nightcry continued.

"I don't believe in gods! So I don't care." In a flash, Hawkeye ran forward, but Nightcry leaped to the side, dodging the alpha's advancement. The larger grey wolf was then met by Nightrun's white fangs. She didn't hesitate and leap on him, pushing him to the ground. Behind her, Heno joined in to hold the alpha still. Suddenly, Flint attacked Heno, biting into his shoulder. Lockit joined in while Sunny and Snowbird kept Chase protected. Snarls ripped through the air as lithe as fangs, attacking the other side without care.

Nightcry left Hawkeye for the others, and Flint was little match for Lockit, who was already tearing at the male's ears and face. But Swiftfoot still held Moondust, although her attention was diverted.

"I won't tell you again," Nightcry growled. "Release her!"

"Make me," Swiftfoot taunted. She dropped Moondust, but before the injured she-wolf could get away the older female pinned her to the ground. "I'll kill her like I did the others."

Nightcry shook. He was going to loose another littermate. Then, a blur of grey swooped by. A body slammed into Swiftfoot's flank, knocking her to the ground and gasping for breath. Moondust struggled to her paws and ran for her brother, slipping under his body. In that moment, Nightcry saw the wolf. She was as beautiful as before. Greya had returned.

Nightcry opened his mouth to speak but the sounds of battle behind him kept him silent. "Elkherder, Fena! Stay with Moondust!" he shouted. The two siblings ran to cover the trembling she-wolf.

The black brute turned on the pile of fur and fangs that fought in the dark night. He spotted Hawkeye in the middle, surrounded by Lockit, Nightrun and Heno. Flint tried to take on Heno yet again, clawing at his haunches so that the brute had to twirl around and chase him off. Nightcry used the opening to slip into the fight. He used his quick movements and dusky coat to move without being seen. He crouched in the bushes for a second, like a hunting mountain cat, before he sprang. His claws met Hawkeye's flank and his teeth found his shoulder. With a mouth full of skin and fur, Nightcry ripped his head back, hearing the alpha's roar of pain as flesh was stripped from his side.

"Retreat!" the grey male howled. He darted out of the circle, Flint at his heels. A few moments later Swiftfoot followed, batter and bleeding. Her wounds made by Greya, who was still chasing her. But Greya broke off as the trio cantered into the distance to nurse their wounds.

It took a moment for everyone to breath again. Panting and bleeding, they regrouped. Everyone was alive. Heno had a gash in his shoulder and Nightrun had part of one ear torn. But they were all alive.

Sunny appeared with Snowbird and Chase from their cover, and Elkherder and Fena met the group with Moondust, who was still very shaken.

But at that moment Nightcry only wanted to see Greya. The she-wolf was sitting a short distance away. She didn't seem like she was going to make any effort to greet him. So he did. The black brute padded up to her.

Greya's face was crimson around the mouth, but she looked healthy. They started at one another for a moment, in silence.

"You came back," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I had to," she said. "This was once my home, and my fear kept me from protecting it."

"I'm glad you came." He stepped forward and licked her maw. She in turn nuzzled him, a sign of great affection.

"Now what? Hawkeye has lost this territory to us, but he will forever be a threat."

"We're leaving for Ridge Top, all of us." Nightcry glanced over his shoulder and saw that the two packs were waiting for the couple, eager to get moving.

"I know a better place," Greya said. "I traveled upriver to a territory big enough for all of us. I can take you there."

Nightcry considered the notion. He would have to ask the rest, but if it wasn't Ridge Top it was bound to fly. He nodded, and urged Greya to walk with him to the waiting wolves. After a quick introduction to the others, Greya started to explain where she had been. The territory she spoke of was full of forest and lush grass, banking the river and traveling to the foot of two mountain chains over either side of the river. She said there was plenty of hunting and room or the packs to slit and make new territories.

"Trust me," she concluded, "It's better than the valley."

"Take us there, " Nightrun said. "We will follow you."

Greya nodded sheepishly, obviously a little uncomfortable with the new roll of leader. But Nightcry was at her side. Fena and Elkherder stayed close to their sister, urging little Moondust toward her mother. Their own mother trotted with them, new life in her step.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The scent of spring drifted on the warming breeze. The gushing smell of flowers traveled all around the territory, bring life to the blossoming trees and bushes. Dew still clung to the silk petals of the wild flowers that swayed gently in the wind beside the flowing river. The shining backs of fish had appeared as spring took hold on the territory, giving the wolves a new sport.

Nightcry trotted through the lush territory, smelling deer trails and his own staling pack mark. He stopped many times to refresh the scent. Behind him, Elkherder padded at his left shoulder, the position for a beta. He kept the steady bounce as their trek ended where they had begun, in the small opening of a den, dug into the roots of a growing maple. Pink and white petals were just visible on the buds along the branches that would be soon covered in green leaves come summer.

Fena was lying outside the den, looking refreshed. Her mother yawned from a shady spot among the small aspens surrounding the little open ground.

"Welcome back Alpha," Fena said, dipping her head.

"Thank you Fena," Nightcry smiled. Elkherder broke off to sit by his mother. He groomed her graying pelt with love. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Still resting."

Nightcry bent his body to slip through the low hanging den lip. He had been meaning to get that fixed but never seemed to remember. It was be nice to finish it before the pups were grown. He had about a year.

In the darkness of the den, the warm scents of life and milk met Nightcry's nose. He slowed as a pale outline of a wolf came into view. Greya was lying on her side; two small bodies nestled into her belly.

"We were waiting for you," she said softly. She was still weak, but getting better every day. The two pups at her belly suckled urgently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Her mate settled beside her, against the wall. He licked her ear and face.

"They need names," she reminded him. Picking names for their pups was a very important part. They had to be given the right names. "I wanted to name one after my father, but Hawk also reminds me of Hawkeye…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Nightcry pressed his nose into her neck. "It's okay, the right name will come." He looked closer at the pups. One was a jet black like him, glossy and smooth. The other was much paler, nearly white like Fena. "I want to name one after my sister Moondust," he said. He looked at the paler of the two. "Moonchaser is perfect for him."

Greya smiled warmly. "How about Shadowfang for his brother? The name reminds my of Greytooth, the old beta from my birth pack."

"It's perfect," Nightcry whispered.

The End


	19. Pack Stats

Pack Stats

_At the Beginning of the Book_

**Hawk's Pack**

ALPHAS

Hawk- a large brownish male with golden eyes like an eagle

'Mother'- a bulky jet-black she-wolf and mother to Hawk's pups, all members of the pack often call her Mother

BETA

Greytooth- a battered old dark grey male with white scars over his body

OTHERS

Hawkeye- named after his father Hawk, he is a power hungry brute with golden eyes and a large stature

Greya- a grey she-wolf who was destined to take after her father and run the pack

Elkherder- a small red brute, Greya's littermate

Fena- a slim soft pale she-wolf and Grey's littermate

Swiftfoot- a red hued she-wolf with a slim body made for speed, her brother is Flint

Flint- the omega of the pack, he is fearful and a dusty ash grey

**Heno's Pack**

ALPHAS

Heno- a wise grey male

Nightrun- coal black she-wolf and the fastest wolf in the valley

OTHERS

Sunny- daughter to the alpha pair and black

Nightcry- son to the alphas who leaves his pack to make a life of his own

Moondust and littermates- a total of four pups are just leaving the den at the beginning of the book

**Lockit's Pack**

ALPHAS

Lockit- a strong grey male

Snowbird- a calm white she-wolf

Chase and littermates: a total of three pups to the alpha pair at the beginning of the book

* * *

_At the End of the Book_

**Heno's Pack**

ALPHAS

Heno- a wise grey male

Nightrun- coal black she-wolf and the fastest wolf in the valley

OTHERS

Sunny- daughter to the alpha pair and black

Moondust- daughter to the alpha pair, she had a scared eye and no tail but is black like her mother

**Lockit's Pack**

ALPHAS

Lockit- a strong grey male

Snowbird- a calm white she-wolf

Chase- a dusty tan young brute who can't sit still

**Nightcry's Pack**

ALPHAS

Nightcry- young alpha, coal black and related to Heno and his pack

Greya- a grey she-wolf

BETA

Elkherder- a small red brute, Greya's littermate

OTHERS

'Mother'- a bulky jet-black she-wolf and mother to Fena, Elkherder, and Greya, all members of the pack often call her Mother

Fena- a slim soft pale she-wolf and Grey's littermate

Moonchaser- son to the alphas, a pale white

Shadowfang- son to the alphas, coal black


End file.
